Counting Stars
by DoubleJaded25
Summary: Kurt Hummel hasn't gone back to Lima or talked to anyone he knew there for a while. To be accurate, he hasn't talked to anyone since he started his rise to fame mainly because before then no one was interested in hanging out with him. Until Rachel Berry finds him and corners him into coming back to Lima, to save the glee club. Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Britanna, Finn/Rachel
1. Breaking the Hiatus

The New York Coffee shop was bustling, people grumpy and groggy pushing past one another to get their order and leave. The poor coffee staff hurried behind the counter. Kurt, as relaxed as he could be, follows in line as he watched silently at everyone else. It's been awhile since he could be in a coffee shop and not be swarmed by paparazzi or raging fans. Once he gets to the counter he waits patiently till the girl rings the order. She does and finally looks up. Her mouth dropped and the corners slowly rose. He handed her a bill and pressed a finger to his lips. She covered her wide smile with her hand and held in a squeal.

"You are like, my favorite designer." She whispers over the counter.

He smiled at her and hands her a tip, a large one and starts to head out the door.

"Kurt?"

He frantically turned to the voice and started to make an excuse. Walking towards him was a small girl, with gorgeous brown ringlets and a black dress. He stood there staring at the girl as she smiled wider and wider at him as she approached. As soon as she got to him he realized that she was not a random fan or person, she was the Broadway star from Funny Girl; She was Miss Rachel Berry.

"Kurt!" She said gleefully as she embraced him for a hug. He slightly complied, still stun to see her. After a moment, she let go of him and stood there admiring. "How are you, it's been awhile?" She exclaimed.

"Um," For a second he was lost for words, but he then snapped out of it. "Great, great, and how are you miss Berry?"

She giggled. "When did we become so formal?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so use to you being called that on the pamphlets. Miss Berry, Miss Berry, is just got stuck in my head."

"Do you have a second?" Rachel asked hopeful.

He stood there uncomfortable, wanting to say he couldn't, but something sparked in him to say yes: An old response to Rachel, something that hadn't come up since he left. "Sure, why not. I got the time."

She clapped her hands together and they took a table outside under an umbrella. He ate his bagel and sipped his coffee as Rachel talked aimlessly.

"I'm sorry, I know I talk a bit too much." She abruptly apologized.

"No, no. Don't worry about it." He said coolly. "I kind of miss someone babbling on about stuff, sometimes people can't seem to speak their minds, especially when it could save lives."

Rachel giggled at the table and then smiled at him. "You are an expert on that."

"Not really, there are plenty of people that can do it much better than me. Try anyone who has been interviewed by the press, they can certainly speak." He joked

"Nothing but junk." Rachel added. "But you always seem to say something inspiring or intelligent. People get helped when you talk."

"I just say the things that needed to be said, they do the work." He shrugged.

There was a moment of silence as they both looked down at the table, thinking and remembering.

"So," Rachel looked up to Kurt. "May I ask why you canceled a bunch of shows from now till, like, three months. I mean, that can't be good for publications or profit." He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh," Rachel blushed. "I'm going back to Lima."

His cold expression melted at the name. He hadn't thought about that name, said it out loud or had even talked about the place in years. Suddenly, his mind turned with curiosity, oddly hoping to hear news from a place he didn't want any affiliation with, and anyone from there.

"How come?" His face transformed to a new old expression.

"Glee club." She sighed.

He looked at his coffee, feeling a stabbing sensation in his stomach. He didn't like the feeling and wanted to leave, but unsure on how to leave.

"You know the contract, the one Sue made us sign in glee club as a scheme to try to shut us down? She wrote it so that at least on person wouldn't want to sign and then we would be short and then she could shut us down. It was what? One in sophomore year and then one is senior year? Yeah."

He chuckled to the side and then nodded to her.

"Well, there's an error in it and everyone one who can, has to come back." Rachel crossed her legs and looked at her hands under the table. Kurt's amusement vanished as quickly as it came. _Well, there's an error in it and everyone one who can, has to come back._ There was moment of silence before Rachel looked up again. "Are you going?"

He sat there his mouth open, wanting to say his real answer, _hell to the no,_ but his boldness evaporated and he was left with his shell. He didn't need to know any details to know for a fact that he wasn't, and really didn't want to go back. "Um," The only word that came out of his mouth. "Um, when is it?" He instantly regretted it, because it gave false hope that he was even considering the possibility.

"You didn't get an invite?" Rachel cocked her head in confusion.

Kurt shook his head slowly, silently knowing why he hadn't gotten one.

Rachel whipped out her cell phone and searched on it. She then held it to him. "Isn't this your number?"

He peered at the phone and laughed in his mind, keeping his face still. She still had his old cell phone number from when he still lived near her. As cute as it was, it was a stinging reminder on how long it had been since they had talked. "No." He answered calmly

She retracted her phone back and sighed at it. "Figures." She huffed. She suddenly broke into a smile and shined it at him. "For a while there, I thought you were just ignoring my text and calls."

She giggled but he admitted inside his own mind that in fact, that was the main reason why he had bought a new phone and changed his number. Once he started his rise to fame, the others kept trying to socialize with him and cling like a newborn infant to it's mother. They weren't interested in him before it so he saw no reason to reciprocate it. He wasn't their mother nor would he ever again pretend to be anyone's mother. It might have been a bit too cold to just go up and change his number and not really talking or calling once in a while, but the hiatus was refreshing and now that he was sitting across from one of his old associate, he really wished the hiatus lasted longer.

"You should give me your new number so we can get together and hang out again." Rachel suggested. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to not show that he was displeased with the suggestion. "Maybe later when we are both not so busy in the morning." She giggled. She put her sunglasses on and turned around in her seat to the street, just as Kurt sighed in relief. "Oh my god."

He turned in her directions and mimicked her reaction. Rushing towards the two was a small horde of paparazzi, cameras flashing and shouts heard from where they sitting. Kurt instinctively stood up, gripping his coffee, and planned to run until Rachel stood up and grabbed his arm. He turned his head to her and she again, smiled. She kept them standing there until the group of paparazzi caught up with them. When the paparazzi did, they instantly surrounded them and started to flash camera's in their faces while shouting things at them.

"Rachel, what are you doing with Designer Hummel?"

"Kurt, how do you know miss Rachel Berry?"

"Can we get a shot with you guys?"

The shouts began to be more and more obscure, and while Rachel basked in the fame, Kurt stood there with a surprised look, almost as if he was scared but trying really hard not to show it.

"I was just having some breakfast with my old friend, Kurt Hummel." Rachel announced to the cameras. They turned to him, and without missing a beat he agreed.

"How do you know her Kurt?" One reporter shouted at him

"From high school, we were in a club together." He answered calmly, stuffing his free hand away from Rachel's grabbing palm and into his pocket.

They continued to shout things at them and although it was refreshing to get some needed attention, Kurt had about enough of it within a few minutes. He slowly leaned down to her ear without any of the reporters pointing it out.

"Hey listen," He whispered, Rachel nodding shortly in recognition. "It's been nice seeing you and getting breakfast. Maybe it will happen again, but I have to go right now."

She turned her head up to him. "Already?" She puppy- dogged her eyes but his only response was a shrug. What else could he do? "Fine but we should totally hangout later."

He faked a smile and briefly hugged her. Then while avoiding anymore paparazzi, he got a cab and headed to work; VOGUE.

He kept his head down for the day, not looking up at anyone or speaking when asked. He felt the eyes on him. Rachel, why? Why, did you really mean your statement or was it just another scheme to get more publicity. The first time he did look up at his workplace, he met Paul's stare at him. The corner of Paul's mouth turned up but the rest stayed straight. Kurt sank back in his desk, keeping his eyes to his screen.

"Kurt! You knew her?"

He looked up from his screen and raised his eyebrows at Isabelle who walked up to his desk. In her hand has a print out column with a picture of him and Rachel from this morning. News in New York travels extremely fast.

"Yeah, we were friends for a while." He admitted coolly

Isabelle nodded her head, rested her hands on the top of his computer head, and thought for a moment. She then quickly looked at him.

"Do you think she would be a model for one of the designs?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. Isabelle brought the column up to her face and started to read it over again.

"Seems like she was enjoying the spotlight with you." Isabelle absently commented.

Kurt snickered at it and she glanced away from her reading to look at him. He quickly covered his mouth and avoided her stare.

"What?" She asked

He waved her off but she didn't stop.

'What? What is so funny?"

He waved her off once more. "Nothing, nothing." He centered himself and stopped chuckling, although it left a smile on his face. He couldn't believe anyone who heard the name Rachel Berry would ever say that she likes to share the spotlight. With the years of knowing her with him, and even if he hadn't seen her for a few years, not in a million years would she change from being a spotlight hog. The memories came back as clear as glass the times she had nearly endangered some else in order to keep her spotlight or bullied someone into submission in order to get another solo. He knew he had some moments where he had foolishly tried to take her on for a solo, only to get viciously torn apart till there was barely any of him left to live. Their friendship was odd and wasn't always clear if they were even friends, and maybe that was the reason they had fallen out. He hadn't thought about it since the first couple of months after he had moved out, and after thinking hard about them he realized that their friendship was one sided. He was there to encourage Rachel like a mother without any appreciations or expectations for anything back from her. And like he said before, he will not be anyone's mother anymore.

"So what did she want?"

He glazed over his screen again. "Just wanted to chat."

"Anything new, something that we can use for maybe an article?" She asked, leaning a bit into his workplace.

He shrugged. "She went on with Funny Girl and her roommate and her are going to Ohio for glee club-"

"She's going to Ohio?" Isabella asked, interrupting rudely.

He looked up at her with an uncaring expression. "Yeah, that's why Funny Girl has been canceled for like three months."

Isabella nodded at the information and took a moment to formulate her next question, which came fairly easy. "Why?"

"Glee club," Kurt answered without missing a beat. "Apparently she is going to Lima to see if she and a bunch of other alumni can get the Glee club back. But I wouldn't hold my breathe."

"Why not?"

He looked up at her. "Because I know the principal, Sylvester, and from years of experience she will not let Glee club have come back. She would rather wipe out the entire famous and rich celebrity race and burn down every recording studio in the universe and beyond than let Glee club come back."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "And you would know about this. . .why?"

He sighed and looked down at the screen. He clicked open a folder and dropped his work into it. He could see where this was going and there was no way around it. After making sure the document was saved and backed up, he leaned his head in his hand and tilted his head up to her.

"Because I was apart of that club."


	2. Back To Where We Started

He kept his eyes down at his phone as people rushed past him. He felt an odd sensation of relief. No cameras, no attention, it was gave him a warm feeling inside. Though if he could have been in New York,it would be better. Ohio was OK, but there were reasons he left it after high school. It wasn't like the big apple where if someone had a problem, they would say it to your face and try to beat you in the middle of a crowd. In Ohio though, no one is that overt, they wait in the dark ends of the hallways to jump you and then dump you in a side dumpster not going to be checked until the next day.

Kurt shivered as old memories crept up into his mind. He shook his head and pushed them back. He couldn't go there. He just needs to get threw this trip, see it horribly fail, and then go back home. He looked around for his dad. His plane landed early and he didn't expect his dad to be at the airport right then, but after twenty-five minutes of waiting with no text to tell him anything he was getting impatient.

Grabbing his suitcase and messenger bag, he walked towards the front. When he got out he saw a line of taxis. He gazed around for an open one but for whatever reason, the Ohio airport was inconveniently busy like a New York airport. He wiped out his cell phone and opened the taxi app he had, in case of an incident like this. But as it loaded up, the phone vibrated and his dad's number came up. He answered it.

"Yeah'llo"

"Hello. How you doing on this fine Ohio day?" His father chuckled into the phone.

Kurt sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Don't be like that Kurt. If you pretend to like it, soon you will be having a blast here again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm having a barrel of fun."

"Sure you are. So, do you like the little piece of NYC we got for you?" There was laughter on the other side of the phone.

Kurt tried to suppress the smile that was creeping on to his face. "You could've picked anything from New York, anything! And you pick the damn traffic." He sighed and a giggled slipped

"It makes you really appreciate the lackluster of Ohio's traffic."

"No. It makes Ohio more annoying." Kurt said trying to stop the giggles coming out

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Shush. You're distracting me. I need to find a cab." Kurt went on his toes as he looked around for a free yellow cab.

"You could pay me to take you home." His father chuckled

"Gladly would if you were here." Kurt countered

Suddenly there was a horn and Kurt jumped. Turning to it he saw his father sitting at the opposite curb. When his father saw him, he waved.

"Five bucks a mile." His father joked.

Kurt shook his head and walked over to the car trunk. His father climbed out of the front seat and helped Kurt with his bag.

"So, welcome home." He smiled at Kurt, who gave a small one back.

"I'm only back for a little while dad." Kurt sweetly informed

His dad wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Well we've missed ya." Kurt was squeezed into a hug. Then they climbed into the front seats and drove.

Kurt stared out the window, looking at the suburbs. Very quickly they started driving through parts of Ohio that Kurt instantly started to recognize. First were connecting small townhouses. Small front yards with maybe a patio seat or chairs on them. Then came the medium sized houses with yard all around them and polished gardens.

"Remember the old house with the basement?"

Kurt shrugged.

"You use to hang out in that basement making clothes and all . . ."

Kurt chuckled lowly. "Yeah, and look at me now."

"Making more clothes."

Kurt suddenly burst out laughing, nodding his head and leaning onto the dashboard. "Yes making more clothes."

His father looked over at him and smiled. Kurt centered himself and sat back in his chair.

"You hungry? Carol made some nice chocolate cake for you."

Kurt shook his head as he smiled out the windshield. "I'm good dad."

"Well, you bedroom is all set up and all so its ready." His father happily informed

Kurt bit his lip, the smile slowly disappearing. He looked over at his father who was scanning the road. "Its only for a little while dad. Two weeks tops."

His dad solemnly nodded. "We've missed you Kurt."

Kurt sank in his seat. If everyone is going to be like this, then he might just go back to New York early.

"I still can't believe we came back." Quinn muttered into the cup of coffee she sipped.

Puck who sat beside her shrugged but then turned to Finn who was sitting at the drums.

"It memorable, I mean most of us wouldn't have known each other if we didn't have this club." Finn reasoned. He hit a drum.

Puck shrugged and looked around the choir room. The chairs were placed like they were, on the cement risers and the black piano was placed to the left of the front. Same as usual.

"I think if we can save this club for kids later on, it might make this school better for everyone." Mercedes smiled as she walked in with Tina on her arm and sat in the front row.

"Yeah, guys. This was the only place we could all come and talk about things we would never admit bothered us." Tina added

Quinn took another sip of the coffee.

Puck nodded and sat back in his chair. "Do you think people will actually show up or is this all there is?"

"I would be mighty surprised if that happened."

They turned around and smiled as Mr. Shue walked into the room. He clapped his hands and laughed as he greeted them.

"This place wouldn't have been the same without you Mr. Shue." Mercedes smiled as she gave him a hug.

"And without you guys, it wouldn't have been the same." Mr. Shue added.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Then Santana and Brittany walked in hand in hand. They smiled at each other and then at the group before sitting down together.

"Santana, you look well." Quinn noted

Santana glanced at her. "I can't say the same to you but thank you, I am." She turned to Brittany and giggled.

Quinn sighed behind them and looked away with a bored expression on her face. "Same Lopez."

Brittany turned around to her. "Don't worry about Santana, she just doesn't like that I got her to miss the carnival that came to our town." Quinn turned and watched as she hugged Santana. "You just being grumpy."

Mr. Shue chuckled. "Welcome back Santana. Glad you made it."

Santana smiled at him. "Well, if we can get everyone here and get whatever needs to be done, done, then I will be glad to be back. Only because I didn't have to be back in this hillbilly hell of a town."

Mr. Shue nodded, as well as everyone else. "Well, its about the contract Sue wrote a while back. Apparently it was an actual contract and there's an error in it."

"Why does that matter? Why do all of us have to come back?" Puck asked

Blaine walked in with Sam, Mike and Artie.

"Because if the contract is invalid, that means we owe the school a lot of money." Blaine explained as he fixed his navy blue blazer and sat with Mercedes and Tina. "And let me tell you something, the bill is huge. For what I saw, the jungle backdrop cost at least a few hundred grand." He said nonchalantly

Mouths of the alumni dropped.

"Dude that's a lot." Finn gasped

"That's at least three hundred pools in CA." Puck blinked. "There's no way we can pay that."

Mr. Shue took a breath and nodded. "That's why I had to contact you guys. Not the glee club afterward you guys or even the one after that. You guys signed your names and without everyone here, well," he bit his lip. "I just don't know what Sue is capable of. As you can see, we just got the chairs back and the piano was borrowed from Dalton." They looked at the piano and then back at Mr. Shue. "We need as much help as we can get."

"And help has arrived!" Rachel waltzed into the room, her heels stomping and her hands flung out. She wore a tight short dress, a black strapless top with a connected green plaid skirt. She stopped right in the center of the room and bowed, and there was a short applause. She soaked it up for a minute, then clasped her hands together. "I am so happy you guys came, the glee club can not die."

The group nodded.

"Yeah, it was a special place for us." Tina chimmed

"It gave me a home away from the hotel." Sam added.

"And it produced me, and now look at it all." Rachel swooned. "I can't even think of Mc' Kindley high school without glee club."

Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel ignored her.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I'm glad you all feel that way." Mr. Shie smile deeply.

"And I could really care less that you people feel that way." Sue added as she walked in. She walked over to Rachel in the center of the room and shoved her to the chairs. In her hands she held a thick folder. She scanned the room and then smiled. She rested her eyes on Mr. Shue. "Well, Will even when you bring all the misfits back from whatever rocks they were living under-"

"I don't live under a rock!" Rachel jumped up.

"There are a lot of rocks around our house." Brittany said to Santana. Santana motioned her to stay quiet.

Sue smiled at her and shook her head. "You're on Broadway. That is the definition of living under a rock. Sit down Berry before I have you taken out in handcuffs." Rachel sat down while the group looked at each other with concern looks. "But I am glad to say that you have failed at getting all the members of the contract here, together, in this room."

They looked at eachother and then back at her.

"Sue, everyone came who could come." Mr. Shue explained

Sue smiled her teeth at him. "And the wrong people came."

"Who do we need to be here?" Rachel asked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Hummel."

The room went silent. Everyone whispered to each other.

"I thought I just saw him at the coffee bean . . " Mercedes spoke up with a tint of confusion in her voice.

"He is." Rachel confidently reassured. She looked Sue over. "I told him back in New York and got it publish so that he pretty much had to come."

"Control freak." Santana commented disgusted

"Shut it." Rachel snapped back.

Sue chuckled and looked at the clock. "If he appears in the magical fluffy pink cloud that he seemed to always walk on before three o'clock, then I guess we can continue. But no jet is that fast." Sue smirked superiorly at them before strutting out of the room.

The room held a deafening silence as they looked at each other.

"You did what now Berry?" Mercedes questioned, looking skeptical at Rachel.

Rachel shook it off and whipped her phone out as she walked towards the doorway. "I'm calling him. If anything, he's at his dad's damn auto shop and hadn't got the several text I sent him."

"Why? What are you his mother?" Santana mocked

Rachel spun around and gave her a look that made Santana's grin straighten on her face. "I don't have time for your BS Santana. We don't have time. If the glee club does get re-imbursed-"

"You don't get to brag about yourself to people who couldn't care less. " Santana finished with a shrug. She got up and walked up to her, waving her arms in the air. "Look at me, Rachel Berry. Miss I'm-on-Broadway but still single and no where close to any kind of relationship." She gestured to Finn at the drum set. "You couldn't even seal the deal with flappy pancake over there."

Rachel's face blew up with red hot anger. "It's better than going no where like you. You pretend to be happy living out in the middle of no where with a girl who has no clue who she may love." She got in Santana's face. "I know people love me. There's a full house every time I take the stage, magazines flock to interview me. They would have done that to you but you're a scared little girl who is barely hanging on."

Santana slowly shook her head as she looked Rachel over. "When I'm done with you, you'll be barely hanging on to the sad pitiful existence you call life." She grabbed the collar of Rachel shirt and pulled up. Rachel latched onto Santana's wrists and tried to wiggle out of her grips as Santana raised her other hand and formed a fist.

The others started to jump up. Kurt whipped out his phone and ran to the doorway of the office he was sitting in. He quickly set the camera up and started snapping pictures with the volume on loud.

The room stopped and looked at him.

He feigned a sad face at Santana. "What did I tell you Santana? You can't just stop in the middle of an action shot." He put his phone away and walked up to the two, separating them and putting himself between. "Rachel was truly afraid and had the perfect expression for the shot. I can't help you if you don't work with me."

Everyone looked at them. Kurt mouthed something to her. Santana slowly nodded her head and backed away. She looked at Rachel over his shoulder. "Not finished with you smurf." She went back to her seat beside turned to Rachel and smiled. "You are as stupendous as they said you were."

Rachel's face brightened and she returned the smile. "Oh really? Well it is all in the atmosphere we actors put ourselves in. I really had to do more on my part since Santana was rusty." Rachel promptly explained.

Santana loudly huffed but Kurt merely nodded his head. "Of course."

"Just remember to write that when published and what not. It could help me with my career you know?"

Kurt nodded again and took a seat beside the drum set.

"Hey Kurt." Finn greeted

Kurt smiled at him. "Hey Finn."

Finn covered his giggles and Kurt raised an eyebrow to it. Finn pointed a drumstick at Kurt, but then Kurt looked beside him to see Blaine Anderson sitting next to him. His face blushed rosy pink.

"Hi." He said small

"Hey." Blaine greeted lowly with a small smile.

They nodded at each other and then turned away. Kurt stared at the clock and prayed for the time to go faster, so he wouldn't have to sit there any longer. Every minute he died inside from the horrible memories he had made and long buried a time ago. He needed to get this over as painless as possible and as quick as possible.


	3. Beginning the Lesson

**Chapter three! I never thought I would get this far, especially** **during exam week. Have fun reading, review (To tell me if this is going too slow), and see you in the next chapter! Brittany-n-Kurt FOREVER! #BFF**

Sue pointed to another signature line. Kurt sighed and signed. As soon as the pen was lifted off the paper, Sue pulled it back and looked for the next one. Kurt sat back and watched her. Her eyebrows were scrunched and her lips were in a very tight line. she then slid the packet of paper back to him and pointed to another line.

He looked at her and then bent over to sign it.

"I don't remember these many signatures." He commented.

Sue shrugged. "Well, this is what happens when someone doesn't sign their name right."

Kurt finished and handed it back to her. "And how did it come back to you?"

Sue looked up from the packet. "It came back the same only with a pink post it note saying that your name, 'Kurt Hummel', is not a legal name. Apparently you don't how to sign your own name right or something."

Sue went back to the packet but Kurt's eyes widened. _There was no way. Is he suppose to be signing with the other? No . . they had that changed. . . right? RIGHT?_

Sue flipped to the last page and handed it back. Kurt signed it.

"You sure this is your legal name?" She asked incredulously

"Yes." Kurt answered loudly, hiding the doubt.

Sue shrugged and took the packet. Sliding the packet in a bright orange envelope, she called for her secretary and told her to send it immediately back to the 'sender'. She then took a seat in the chair facing Kurt and looked him over.

"It should come back in a couple of days so don't think you can elope to kentucky or anything."

Kurt wiggled in the chair. "New York."

"Whatever." Sue spun the chair around so that the back was facing him. A hand popped on to the side. "You are excused porcelain. Just remember what I said."

Kurt smiled and a small giggle slipped past as he heard his old nickname. Its been even a longer time since he has heard that. He quietly walked out of the office and got dissolved into the massive crowd. He followed the flow to one of the side doors and as it turned he broke free and went out the doors. Outside there was a warm breeze across the breezeway. A large stubby tree let it branches droop over making a small tent in the garden. As he passed it he heard a small familiar giggle. He peaked over his shoulder and saw a blonde ponytail shake. He quietly circled the tree and found a small entrance hole in the back. From it he could see Brittany kneeling beside the trunk looking out at the passing people.

She giggled and he slowly crawled up behind her. When she leaned closer to the branches he pounced on her, wrapping his slender arms around her waist and yelling.

"BRITTANY!"

They tumbled onto the ground with their heads brushing against the branches. They rolled together until Brittany had securely gotten on top. She kept him pinned in a tight bear hug.

"Kurt!" She squealed as she squeezed

Kurt was flabbergasted. He tried to wiggle out of her grip.

She smiled at him. "You scared me!"

He wiggled enough to get some even breathes. "I know! Please let me go! I'm getting light headed!"

She playfully shook her head and squeezed tighter til Kurt was gasping for air.

"Brit! Brit!"

She giggled and let him go, turning her back to him as she watched the people go by. Kurt laid there for a moment, catching his breath before sitting up.

"So what are you doing Brit? Where's Santana?"

Brittany shrugged and sighed. "Arguing and picking fights with the others."

Kurt smirked. _Go figure._ He sat beside her.

She heard it and turned to him. "It's not suppose to be like this!" She suddenly exploded with a huff of breath.

It startled him and made him jump. After a moment he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's just like it always was, nothing has changed."

"But we did."

They sat there looking at eachother until Kurt looked away.

"Not really."

Brittany leaned on him and giggled. "Sure it is! Me and you are hanging out again in a secret spot that no one can see us!"

Kurt playfully pushed back "Everyone can see us."

Brittany giggled louder. "Nope, just me and you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Kurt did the same and they sat in a peaceful silence for a while.

"We did change Kurt."

"Give me three examples." Kurt challenged

"Quinn, Santana and I are still the unholy Trinity. Puck and Quinn are still a thing."

Kurt nodded along.

"And you and Blaine are still a thing."

Kurt lifted his head and looked down at her. She kept her eyes on the sidewalk.

"We are not a thing. We broke up a while ago and are very happy apart." Kurt stated roughly, barely keeping his breath.

Brittany shrugged.

Kurt shook his head and looked where she was. On the other side of the sidewalk in the free green lawn where all the boys from glee club tossing a ball. Kurt's eyes instantly looked over at Blaine who had shed down to his T-shirt. Kurt watched as they laughed and pranced around for the colorful ball. Brittany moved on his shoulder, he looked down at her and met her gaze.

"Do you really believe that nothing changed here?" She asked quietly

He took a minute and looked at the group of guys. Then looking down at her, he nodded.

Brittany sat up and looked around. "Then why can't we just get along?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Brittany stood up and touched her hand to the trunk of the tree. "If we never changed, then why can't we get along like we use to? We use to be able to sing on stage together and be happy alongside each other. What happened then, if we didn't change?"

She kept her back to him and started circling tightly the tree. Kurt sat there silent. He shrugged, stood off and brushed himself off. After a second they were facing each other, but not with the same playfulness they had. Kurt looked away, back to the group of guys, and then back at Brittany. She pulled herself close to the tree, her face gently brushing the trunk.

"What happened to us if we all didn't change?"

Kurt bit his lip. _Its not like they changed for the better. More like they all changed for the worse. . ._

Brittany sniffled and Kurt turned his attention to her. "I wish it wasn't like this."

Kurt hugged her, letting her put her head on his shoulder. "We still can be the same. Like you said, it's just me and you in a secret place."

Brittany picked her head up and wiped the tears away. "Everyone can see us."

"Nope." Kurt shook his head. "Just me and you." He laid his head on top of her's.

The glee club sat uncomfortably as Mr. Shue scribbled on the whiteboard, his back turned to them. Kurt sat on the highest row in the furthest corner from Blaine and Rachel. Next to him was Brittany and below him sat Mercedes. It gave him some comfort, but didn't make the obvious awkwardness disappeared.

When Mr. Shue turned back around the board read "My life in a song". The glee club read it over and started to whisper to each other.

"Since we haven't really stayed together for a while-"

"Mainly because someone is a stage hog and her skinny mini me ditched us for a better posi." Santana interrupted

Kurt rolled his eyes and Rachel loudly signed.

"Santana do you want to actually say something or do you want to just beat around the bush with it?" Rachel snapped with arms crossed

"Yeah I do." Santana stood up and opened her mouth.

"Shut the hell up Santana." Kurt said sharply, glancing at her before looking at the board again. "Obviously you won't be able to do this lesson so why don't you go sit in the corner and make up a couple of lies for tomorrow. Otherwise shut your trap and start singing about how your life is **so** much better mine, Rachel's, or anybody's life." He sat back in the chair and crossed his arms.

Santana laughed, clapping her hands and bending backwards. "Oh look at porcelain finally have a pair of balls for once. Now that is something!" Santana walked up to his chair so that her face was in his. He rolled his eyes and looked away to the side. "So what are you going to do about it Hummel? Last time we ever talked, you could barely make mac and cheese for you and Blaine without needing help. Now you're this big vogue personnel but let's be honest." She got even closer to him. "You still the biggest, cowardly vitamin d deficient lion I have ever seen. Roar snow white, roar." She smirked at him.

He finally looked up at her, trying to not show the returning nervousness in him, and hide his shaking hands. He's faced bigger, nastier people than Santana Lopez. He works with some of them. But as he looked into the Latino's eyes, the returning submissiveness that he had back in high school showed threw in his eyes.

"I thought as much." Santana turned and started walking back.

Kurt saw the eyes on him, slowly turning back around. How did he get back in this situation? It was almost like slow motion the way she was walking back to her seat, and the whole time he watched her a burning rose from his stomach. Suddenly the words were coming out without any restraints.

"Santana so strong, so mighty, yet cries over the fact that she was outed in high school. Running around like a chicken without her head when Brittany cuts it off with you and then suddenly when you guys get back together you think that you all big and bad. Everyone can see how fake you are, so please stay on one level because otherwise you're just making a fool of yourself. Like you always do." Santana turned around to him and stared at him with her mouth open. He shrugged at her. "You're not that hard to figure out. But maybe that's because I'm closer to your own wife than you are who likes to spill you like a glass of milk." Kurt shrugged and stood up

Santana put up a finger and looked cynically over him. "Excuse me."

Kurt shrugged, grabbed his knapsack and walked down to Mr. Shue. "I didn't stutter Santana Lesbian Lopez. Hope Israel isn't around to hear us."

Santana made her way down to him but he had already started for the door. He flipped her off as he said his parting words.

"I don't need this. I don't need to stay."

"Yeah Hummel! Walk away like you always do!" Santana yelled as he left the room.

Kurt walked it with a smile. He got Santana riled up. Santana Lopez. If he couldn't have any of his usual fun, this way will do just fine.


	4. Bad Blood

**Here is some Klaine action andsome Finn dialogue! Chapter Four, wow. I hope this isn't too long. ENJOY!**

This wasn't going to plan. To be honest, it was going even worse than he could imagine. Its one to fight, they always did that. Bicker, yell and try to trump each other, nothing like some horribly friendly competition. But it's not like that, it's more violent, more spontaneous like it's all been bottled up and now they were just releasing it on each other.

"Maybe because you guys are." His dad answered, taking a pause from the care above him to look at him.

Kurt squirmed on the desk he was sitting on. "But I have nothing to be angry about." He countered, biting his lip.

His dad shot him a look of disbelief.

"I don't! Seriously I don't!"

His dad hummed as he worked on the car above him.

Kurt hopped off the table and walked over to his side. "You don't believe me."

"You're not a good liar." His dad responded coolly.

Kurt crossed his arms and went back to the desk. His dad chuckled watching Kurt drop in the sunken swivel chair.

"I don't know how you do it Kurt." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I would go crazy if I was stuck in a room with them."

"We practically are."

"So I hear."

Kurt nodded and sighed "It's strange. . . "

His dad waited for him to continued, so they waited in silence for several minutes. His dad stopped working and looked over at Kurt, who was looking over the papers on the desk.

"Everything alright?"

Kurt looked up, the energy he had before was gone. He shrugged.

Burt walked out from under the car and over to the other side of the desk. Pulling a chair underneath him, he sat down and looked around the room till his eyes came to Kurt.

"You ok?"

Kurt bit his lip. "We're fighting."

"You always did. That's the thing you guys do."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not like that anymore." He fixed himself in the chair. "I didn't want to admit it with Brittany, but . . . we've changed."

His dad nodded. "For the better?"

Kurt huffed off the chair and walked underneath the car. He looked around the underbelly. Burt watched silently and waited for Kurt to sit back down. He didn't. Kurt mindlessly spun the front wheel, refusing to look at his dad.

"What's really the matter Kurt?"

Kurt's lips tightened into a line. He stayed quiet.

Burt opened his mouth, but shut it as the front bell went off and Finn came jogging to the back to them. He had a huge smile on his face. When he got to them he bent over to catch his breath before standing back up and clapping his hands a couple of times.

"Sup guys."

Kurt briefly smiled and waved before diverting himself away. Burt smiled.

"How was your day Finn?"

Finn shrugged as he sat in the swivel chair. Burt huffed humorously.

Finn shrugged with a smile. "It's a good chair to sit in."

Burt shook his head. "It's a broken chair."

"But it's always been here." Kurt spoke up.

They turned to him but he still had his back to them.

"Where were you at today?"

Kurt turned his head back. He looked Finn over and then shrugged. "You don't need me." He said quietly

"We needed you for Santana."

Kurt shrugged again and turned away from them as he walked over to a dusty propped open window. Finn came up from behind him and looked over his shoulder at his translucent reflection.

"You were suppose to be there?" His dad questioned in disbelief. "You said that you had nothing going on today."

Kurt turned around and ignored Finn. "I didn't!"

"But you did." Finn calmly said

Kurt glanced at him and then looked away. "I don't have to be there. I don't go there anymore. I can finally choose to be there or not"

Finn moved himself in front of Kurt, who gave him a glare. "You have to be there."

Kurt huffed and sat down in the swivel chair, with Burt mumbling a comment about it. "I don't have to be here. Or there!"

Finn took a breath and nodded his head. "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing."

The garage went deaf with the hostility. With a grunt Burt stood up and went over to the front desk with a coat rack on the wall. They watched as he got his jacket, wallet and keys, and booted down the computer.

"What's going on dad?" Kurt asked slowly

"We are going to Breadsticks for our family dinner . .?" Burt answered as he buttoned up his jacket.

Kurt looked up at Finn who nodded.

"I'll catch up with you guys."

"Where do you think you can go?" His dad chuckled

Kurt shrugged. "I'll . . . close up shop?"

Burt opened his mouth but Finn waved him not to. Finn then turned to him.

"We are eating at five-thirty so don't be late."

Kurt nodded. He watched as the two left out the front doors. The car outside hummed loudly and then purred away. Kurt spun himself in the chair, leaned back and eyes close.

He didn't want to actually want to go to dinner. He wasn't even hungry and Breadsticks is just too much for him. Memories of dates with Blaine came back to him. The time when he and Finn had to accompany their parents to a date. The time during prom, the awkward time with David. It's all just too much for him. Maybe that was his problem. The memories. They hurt when he thought about them. It reminded him about the joy he felt with them, the ignorance they conquered and the silliness they shared. He sat back in the chair and tried to push them back, he didn't do anything wrong. He distanced himself away from them all because they seemed more interested in his new fame than he himself. It wasn't his fault, he tried. He did.

Kurt stood up and started to organize the papers on the desk. He didn't take notice of any, except when a 'K' name flashed past him. His heart raced and he suddenly making a bigger mess trying to find the piece of paper. He got to the bottom of the desk where his eyes scanned the name again. He picked it up and ran his fingers threw his hair. The name sounded weird to him, but the last name was Hummel and he had no memory of any relative having it. As he read it over and over, he started to notice that it was a copy of the deed to the garage. The odd name was printed under the heir to it if his father would fall ill enough not to be able to work or manage the facility, Kurt would be next in line. He stared at the paper, wondering why his dad had this out.

His attention was diverted as the back door was opened. He turned and saw Blaine Anderson walking in thru the back door. He was looking from side to side until he walked up to Kurt. He quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

Kurt put on a smile and shot it at him. "Looking for something Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt with a small giggle passing his lips. "Yes, Mr. Hummel, I am looking for the diligent senior that runs this establishment."

Kurt couldn't help but to giggle. Blaine was sometimes too much. He shook his head. "The establishment is closed for the day."

Blaine quickly nodded. "Is your dad here? My mom's car is going haywire and I'd like for him to look at it."

Kurt's smile started to disappear."I'm sorry but he's done for today." He turned away to clean up the desk.

"Yeah, but I just want to get the car in here for tomorrow."

Kurt hummed in agreement while rolling his eyes. "I understand but it is closed. The cars that are here will be locked down with the rest of the auto shop and any that come will be turned away."

He heard Blaine sigh and he turned his head around. Blaine was giving him a look with his head tilted and an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously Kurt?" He said slightly annoyed. "Where's Burt, I'll ask him?"

Kurt turned back, paper clipped a stack of papers together and smirked. "Too bad Blaine. I'm in charge here."

Blaine's scoff made Kurt spin on his heels to him. Blaine had crossed his arms and the face he was giving made Kurt look back at him suspiciously.

"Like Burt would leave you to handle this place."

Kurt's cool tone suddenly started to fizzle. "Yeah, cause I'm his son. It kind of runs in the family."

"What about Finn? We both know that he knows more that you ever did." Blaine smirked.

Kurt huffed. "Sure, but he isn't here." He mumbled

Blaine laughed briefly, before turning towards to back door. "I'll bring it around front."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he turned away and looked towards the garage doors before shaking his head. "Sorry Anderson. Hummel's tire and lube is closed. Come back tomorrow." _Or never. That might work for me._

Kurt smiled to himself at the thought and ignored Blaine as he stashed the stacks of papers

"Seriously Kurt!" Blaine suddenly yelled.

Kurt didn't turn around, just giggled under his breathe. Blaine was not only adorable when he was pissed but it so funny for Kurt to hear, especially when they are broken up and Kurt is the one making him angry. It was one of his dirty secrets.

He slammed the drawer shut and started walking towards the front where his coat was hanging. He glanced at the digital clock sitting on the desk and noticed he had less than ten minutes to get to Breadsticks. He grabbed the keys to the car he was renting.

"Kurt. . . " He turned around to Blaine, who wore a smile and a frown at the same time. "Don't be like this. Not again."

Kurt smiled sinisterly. "If I'm going to be stuck here, I'm going to be stuck on my own terms."

He walked over to the front doors and locked them. He went over to the large garage doors and locked the chains so they couldn't pulled. He the turned for the back door. He smiled at Blaine as he passed him.

"I gotta go so . . ." Kurt pushed open the door and swept his hand.

Blaine walked right over to him and stood in front of him. Kurt's breathing slowed as Blaine looked right into his eyes, something silently sparkling in them.

"One day I will figure you out. One day." Blaine said wondrously, keeping his gaze.

Kurt steadied his breathing to hid his _other_ emotion Blaine was bringing to light inside. "One day you will know when to give up."

Blaine blinked. "I don't give up on people."

"You should."

"You haven't"

Kurt's face and mind went blank. He let the door slip shut and they stared at eachother. "I have. A long time ago."

Blaine took a step closer, chests brushing against each other. Kurt could feel his heart pumping against his chest, and was sure that Blaine could hear it.

"Have you really?"

Kurt silently nodded.

Blaine tilted his head. "Cause if you did, why did you come back? No one was forcing you to."

Kurt wanted to say Rachel made him. That she blew it all over New York about the glee club and that he overheard her talking about it in the choir room which confirmed his suspicion. Nothing like that came out.

"Why are you here?" Kurt sighed defeated suddenly.

Blaine took a step back and looked to the ground. "I don't know . ." He looked up at Kurt, his eyes having a slight glimmer in them. "I might've wanted to see you. Again."

He had said it so lowly Kurt could barely comprehend them. The moment they entered his head, Kurt bumped himself against the hinge of the door backing up and shook his head. "No, don't say that. Believe what they said. It just wasn't meant to be."

Blaine matched Kurt's step forward, alarmed by the timidness coming from Kurt's voice. "You stood up for yourself, that is not the problem!" He tried to be soothing but the urgency for Kurt to hear it was more important.

"I said stupid things! I was wrong to even open my mouth!"

"You say things that other people are afraid to say. You have courage."

"I have an ego the size of New York, I shouldn't have even came, you know that. They knew that. Everyone but us knew that."

"You need to stop believing what they say," after a moment's pause, "they are wrong. About what happened. About you."

Kurt turned away, biting back the tears as the brutal memory came back. It was at the old apartment. Everyone had gone away, busying themselves leaving him and Blaine alone in the loft. It was after an interview about the incident where Kurt had snapped at June Dollaway, someone Blaine was working with to help his career. She was making slight jabs at them, at Kurt to be specifically. Calling him "her" and Blaine's "girlfriend". Not only that but when she wasn't insulting him, she ignored him and talked about Blaine and another woman acting like they were to be a thing.

Kurt knew better than to lose his temper. It only gave her a one up against him and allowed her to brandish him as a "Groomzilla" and other names. He got bashed at work and all around New York City he was label as such. Blaine didn't witness any of it, mainly because he kept them out of Blaine's viewing. Changing the channel when he walked into the room, stuffed the clips from magazines into the kitchen drawers, and he diverted Blaine from buying any type of newspaper. The memory of Blaine finding the many clips of it came back to him, it stung the same why it did when it was happening to him. Blaine stood by the counter, one hand gripping the top while the other started to crumple the newspaper.

"That is so not true." Blaine mumbled

"I am so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean-"

"She just loves the tabloids. God why? Ugh"

"I don't know why but she just got under my skin and pressed my buttons. I-I-I'm so sorry." Kurt waited a moment, waiting for Blaine to say something. He didn't want to admit to himself that he thought Blaine was ignoring him, just didn't notice him.

"Blaine."

"God Kurt!" Blaine suddenly exhaled.

He wasn't sure if Blaine was addressing him or just yelling it out in frustration. He stayed still as Blaine crumpled the newspaper onto the counter, huffing with anger, he could see that. Then Blaine tossed it into the sink, shook his head and then walked out of the apartment. On the good side he didn't look over at Kurt, so he wasn't technically angry with him. Not yet until he made up his mind. But on the bad side, Blaine hadn't looked over to him.

Kurt took a breath and allowed his tears to drip down his face. He wasn't going to hide that the memory stung. The memory from which bad turned to worse and worse turned to devastating. The memory which reminded him of the downfall between him and the man he used to love. A memory that confirmed his lurking insecurity of them and their relationship. One push and the card tower they built cam crashing down. He couldn't make it better or go threw with it again.

Threw the tears he saw Blaine take a gentle step forward, his expression soften. "I'm going to prove you wrong Kurt."

Kurt made no noise, just shook his head. Blaine gave him a small smile. Kurt closed his eyes and turned his head away. He heard the back door open and then slam shut. If it wasn't for the door's hinge, he would have collapsed to the floor as he started to cry. Again. Again for Blaine Anderson. Again for the man who he had let go for the "sake of Blaine's career". He knew this wasn't right, the way he was feeling. This ping of guilt and this overarching cloud of doubt with himself. He was sure that was the right thing to do. This was the right thing to do. Seeing him though, made Kurt's stomach lurch with an uneasy feeling he wanted to shove away somewhere he wouldn't feel it. Ever.

He got to Breadstick late. He got there in one piece with himself being washed up, and but his insides were shambles of what they were. It tried to shake it off, push

it out of his mind like he would do after a derogatory comment was said or if he was harassed by certain paparazzi. The conversation vanished with his soup. The memory was suppressed with his bread. The dizziness "the person" caused faded with his meal. Blaine stuck though, all throughout his dessert.

"Is everything alright Kurt?" Carol asked, taking his hand with her's.

Kurt looked at the hand that laid on top of his, shook away the tears, and said briefly: "As good as someone like me can be."

"And how good can you be?"

 **Remeber to review! Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot! :)**


	5. Stitched on heart

***I am so sorry for those who checked it before, hopefully I fixed this chapter. Enjoy and review!**

He just made it in and disappeared without a trace. Rachel may have told the paparazzi where the school was and how big it was, and the most suitable routes, but she didn't tell them where any of the classrooms and janitor closets were.

Kurt looked around. To his side was a bucket and mop, still filled with foggy water. He caught his breath and looked away. He should've have hid in a classroom, this was a horrible mistake, but then what haven't he done that wasn't a horrible mistake after all this time? He put his ear to the door, nothing. When he opened the door, the hallway was deserted. He let out a breath of relief. And then his face narrowed in thought.

Rachel was going to get it.

Walking through the halls, he got to the choir room in record time. Opening the door he saw it was empty. The chairs were still stacked up from the janitor, and the office was locked shut. He went in and sat on the piano bench, removing the tarp on the piano. In the dim afternoon sun, the ivory keys gleamed with the residue of the cleaning . Resting his hands on the keys, they started to play a tune. It was sweet, paced and light with not more than one or two layers of music to them. It paced even quicker and suddenly he lost himself in it. Porcelain hands slid across the keys as the music transformed into a familiar tune. Harmonious, melodious and sad.

He couldn't break away from it though. It fueled the pain he had felt while visiting Ohio, but it fueled something else in him as well. Like a spring tulip dancing in the spring breeze, he felt giddy. Happy. It tingled in him as he played, like someone invisible tickling him. Laughter could almost be heard from the saddened tune. It was laughter he could almost recognize.

It swirled and sway in the glee room. The laughters of the original members filled the air around him, holding him tight and close.

Like they use to do before.

The room got quiet as the music slowed. It went back to one layer of keys, the keys being hit hard and meaningful. The reality sunk back in with every symphony of the lower pitched keys. The happiness faded. The giddiness and love that reminded him of the memories still lurking there sunk into nothingness. Once again he was reminded on the emptiness.

It can't end like this. Twang

Why is it going to end like this. TWANG

They shouldn't end like this. TWANG.

The room went silent as the piano's final cords echoed. Kurt sat there unsure, confused; lost completely. He turned himself around to look at the risers where the choir chairs were absent from. Going back to the memories when he use to be in glee club, this was the place to be. The place where he felt like he was someone, and not like an object for someone to throw away. It made him safe. It made others safe. It created life that otherwise would have nevered blossomed. No one would've have been there with him when his dad had that heart attack.

Kurt blinked away the begining tears. His father. Something was going on. There should be no reason that the will of the auto body should be around with paper work. He refused to think the thoughts, to indulge in the fear that plagued his mind at the thought of his father. The autoshop. His family. His only family.

The last of his family.

They fell down his face. It was a relief as they did, his face was burning. He took deep breaths to center himself, this was never a place to have a sob. This was never a place for him.

Suddenly he shot up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. This was no place for him. He needed to get out of here before he did something stupid. Going towards the door, there was a single thought in his mind; a mission. Then the door opened and Rachel appeared in it. She stepped into the room and shut the door.

He froze in place, staring at her. Her shoulders were slouched and her face was gentle. One look and her mouth opened.

"Are you okay?" She asked, raising a hand close to his face.

Before it could touch him, he pulled back, took a step back into the room and scrunched his eyebrows at her. "I'd don't need to explain myself."

Rachel solemnly nodded, accepting the answer without a fight. "I just wanted to make sure you were. The paparazzi-" She walked into the room.

"Why are they here Rachel? What made you think this was the place for them?" He spat at her. His voice cleared from the upsetness.

Rachel gazed at the ground for a moment. "I just thought it would be good publicity."

He looked her over for a moment and for that, Rachel didn't speak. She kept her head down and hair layered a shadow across her face.

"What in god's name are you up to Rachel? What could you be after now?" He said slow and hoarse.

She looked up at him. Her eyes reminded him of a memory of the rachel back in Glee club. Sweet, ambitious and naive. He kept himself the same.

"You."

No one spoke.

"What?" Kurt stood straight, his hard expression fading into a confused one.

She suddenly lunged at him. Arms open for a hug, she could only grab his lower ones. She held on tight, like he might disappear any minute. It shocked him, therefore paralyzing him from fighting her.

"I want you back Kurt!" Tears were streaming and her voice broke.

Kurt was flabbergasted. It stuck him, but as odd and not heartfelt.

She shook him in her grips. "I miss you Kurt. I can't ever see you, you disappear. I can't hear you, you're never around. I want my friend back"

Her grip loosened. Within a minute it was lost. She recoiled her hands back, hot tears trailed down her face.

"Rachel . . ." He stepped close and wrapped his arms around her. Her head laid on his shoulder. He brushed his fingers threw her hair, from root to tip, for a couple of minutes. "What happened?" This level of emotion was unusual for Rachel, except for when she is putting on an act for a show. He used to sit in the audience and be amazed by how genuine the feeling was. It was a perfect reflection on how she was off stage.

She wouldn't answer, she would just weep more and shiver in his embrace. He pulled back for a moment and fixed her hair. "Come on." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and reached with the other one towards the door knob.

Suddenly she pulled back, pulling him back as well. "No, let's stay in here."

He allowed her to step all the way back into the room, till she was in the center of it. There was a click but he ignored it. He shyly smiled at her. Rachel kept shaking her head and looking around, her hand balled together against her chest.

"I like it better in here. It's happier."

Kurt tilted his head. "Then why would you want to cry here then?"

She shot him a determined look, wide eyed and bugged. "Why would you?" She said quickly.

He uncomfortably giggled and shook his head. "I wasn't. The piano's dust just got in my eye."

Rachel glanced at the piano before racing to sit at one end of the bench. The friendliness drained from Kurt's face. The tears stopped almost completely. Her actions were concerning him.

She patted beside her and he carefully took it. "Are you okay?"

"Are you happy?" She asked, ignoring what he said.

He took a breathe and thought. "Yeah. Sure."

Something clicked again.

"Are you sure? Do you have anything missing? Is there anything you might need that you can't get?"

Kurt inched away from her on the bench. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why? Are you missing anything . . ?"

Rachel straightened her shoulders and looked around the room. "I have everything I ever wanted. It's just a feeling that's in this room." She slowed her head as she came to look at Kurt again. "I was wondering what this room does to you? Any sentimental feelings coming back to you?"

Kurt softened. He smiled. "Yeah, everytime. It a wonderful room, that nearly saved my life a couple times. From school bullies and myself." He nudged her and she giggled. "But what are you really asking Rachel?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, but his calm expression wiped it off her face. She sighed.

"I don't know. Does it make you regret anything you might have done?"

Kurt paused and stared at the floor. Did he feel regret? For what? If anything of course.

She slid closer to him. "Anything that could have stopped someone from getting close to you in your hay day? Back before you were world renown?" She leaned into him and he sat up.

He shrugged.

A few more clicks he heard from outside the room.

He glanced at her. "Why? Any for you?"

She backed off him and shook her head. "None, absolutely not. Everything I did was in line with what I wanted."

He nodded and stood up to fix himself.

Suddenly her hand grasped at him. It made him jump.

"But isn't there anything you regret? Like, i don't know-"

He sighed and shot a glare at her. "Like what Rachel."

His tone made her release her hold on him. She took a moment to make a dramatic slow movement back from him, looking him over with a shy unknowing face. He didn't change, she was beating around the bush at something.

"Like leaving your friends behind?"

He turned and headed for the door. The next thing that came out of her mouth stopped him.

"Don't you have any regret leaving the people who supported you the most behind? Anything for us 'friends'?" She yelled desperately

He spun on his heels. "Friends? Where were they when I had the project for Vogue and needed different types of models? Where were my 'friends' when we all sat in the dinner taking turns to mock my sketches? Where were they when I-"

"We knew you could do it by yourself!" Rachel respond. "You're brave and courageous, you had anything and everything at your disposal."

Kurt broke a smile onto his face and shot it at her. "And I can do this by myself."

Rachel raced in front of him, keeping their stare intact while she did. "But the bright light, the posterity and the fans, it can get to you."

"Like you?"

Rachel's friendliness started to slip off her face. "I know I can do this. I am better at this whole game than anyone that has ever tried. My rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade was number one on the itunes most downloaded and most listened songlist for two months. I beat Mercede's hit single and Santana's pathetic cover."

Kurt watched as she stepped back and crossed her arms, her confidence radiating off her in a sly grin that appeared. He let the words go for a moment, letting them set in the air in the room. They were harsh, but they were Rachel's, and this was the reason he left the lost. This attitude Rachel created for herself, the uncaring ambition that made her unbearable.

There was another set of clicks. Snaps. And then a bang. They both jumped and Kurt turned to the door where the sound resonated from. He reached for the door but Rachel ran to his side and grabbed it.

"Just tell me, please."

He tried for the door but she matched his strength. He looked at her.

"Please, tell you missed us. Say you missed me!"

He finally pulled her grip off his arm and snatched the door handle. It was pulled wide open and cameras were in his face. The lights blinded him and he stumbled back until Rachel grasped on him again. Shielding himself with the cover of his hand he was able to take in what was happening. Looking to his side, he saw Rachel, she was crying again.

Tears streaming down.

Her whimpers.

She kept repeating herself.

She kept looking at him.

She wasn't looking at him.

She was looking at the cameras.

His vision cleared, and so did his head. The act she was putting on struck him hard. For a moment he thought. . .

"Stop it!" He yelled at her as he thrust his hand away from her.

He didn't hide his anger, his boiling mistrust in her. He did hide his hurt from her; Because it wasn't real. The last few moments of talking, hurt and comfort, it was all a setup. He didn't know how, or why, It was irrelevant now. Everything slowed. He looked around the room, at first at the walls and ceiling to see any microphones and hidden cameras. Then he looked at Rachel.

Nothing he thought, spoke or had ever said, would be able to describe what Kurt was feeling: What had his 'friend' become?


	6. What Will You Think of Me?

He buried himself under the enormous amount of paperwork left on the desk of the autoshop. Hopefully it would keep his mind from thinking back to the newspaper he saw this morning, or to his phone that was blowing up with notifications. It vibrated so much that after only five minutes, Kurt had to relieve it from his pocket and snap it onto the counter beside him. After only a moment, it lit up and vibrated. He sighed and finally grabbed it.

Most of them were from Isabelle, who refused to be ignored. Others were from various news sites that were naming him in an article. The video of him and Rachel blew up on the internet, and after a few days it still refused to die. It was all over as well news sites, gossip columns. Another Isabelle message popped up. He scrolled thru the texts, mostly all just her screaming about what exploded.

 _Yes Izzy, I had gone to Ohio, but you already knew that. Yes Izzy, Rachel slid in a trick for me to confess my regret of leaving her behind, but you probably already figured that. Yes Izzy, I knew Rachel would be up to something and was pretty much expecting this._

Kurt leaned on his arm and shuffled threw the papers after putting his phone down. The auto shop was dead quiet, near closing and the only ones there was him, his father and Finn. Finn hadn't talked to him much since coming back, he instead stayed with Rachel and Puck. From what Kurt watched from the office he "hid in", Finn held something against him as well. Kurt wasn't too bothered by it though.

"So I have a shipment of thirty car charges coming in, sixty tires and-"

"Sixty?" He repeated absently.

His father turned to him and nodded.

"What happened to them? Why sixty?"

His father shrugged and went on with walking with the clipboard around the autoshop.

Kurt shook his head and wrote it down.

"Is it because of the construction site at Aluminum?" Finn asked, taking a break from tossing a tennis ball from hand to hand.

Once again Burt shrugged. "Seems like it. Most of the tires are getting punctured from nails and other sharp pieces. But I don't know for sure."

"You should start a campaign to be able to charge construction companies if they damage vehicles after a certain amount of time has passed." Kurt joked

Burt chuckled and nodded his head. He disappeared behind a lifted car. "I got some tools coming too, so probably want to put that on your list Kurt." He joked.

Kurt quickly doted it down in the notebook, with Finn's eyes carefully on him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The auto shop was quiet for another moment.

"So did Sylvester tell you what was wrong with contract?" Finn asked carefully. "Is it serious? Are we in for it?"

Kurt shrugged, keeping his eyes on the book. "Not really. My name wasn't legible. That's all" He walked away from Finn and over to the back wall of the shop.

Tall libraries of mechanics lined the planks, some with books for automobiles from several different years, some with unfinished jobs like the old dusty engine near the bottom. From behind, Finn walked over to his side while the tennis ball continued to be tossed from one hand to the other.

"That's it?" He said dubiously. "She was acting like we completely disregarded it and acted against it.."

Kurt sighed. "I know, I was there."

"You were hiding in Mr. Shue's office."

"Shue wasn't using it, we do it all the time at Vogue." Kurt reasoned absently.

"Mr. Shue." Finn corrected

Kurt shrugged indifferently, writing something on the list.

"It does matter." Finn said firmly.

Kurt hummed. "To you maybe."  
" It should to you as well!" Finn suddenly burst.

Kurt took a step away from him and looked him over. "What the hell Finn?"

Finn mimicked his expression

Kurt gave him a nasty look and huffed.

Finn shook his head as he headed back to his previous spot.

Kurt glared at him from the side, whispering something behind his back. Though Finn couldn't hear the words Kurt said, he heard the whisper. With that, he spun around on his heels and pointed his finger at his stepbrother.

"You! You are making things ten times harder!" He yelled.

Kurt put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow, the sour face gone and a skeptical one replacing it. "Oh really?" He yawned.

Finn took several steps to him. "Yes!" He said in a sigh, his hands slapping his sides. "I know about what happened last week."

Kurt's calm and controlled expression softened into a glare; A dubious glare.

Finn crossed his arms. "With Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his back on Finn.

Finn huffed. "No kidding."  
Burt reappeared and walked over to the desk that was overrun with paperwork. He merely shifted the papers around looking for what he needed. He glanced up at the two. "I'm working with someone, be nice." With that he went back to the front of the garage

Finn looked over at Kurt, who was surprisingly looking back at him.

"Be nice."  
"He said it to you."

Kurt shrugged and walked around the autoshop. When Kurt was by the garage doors, his father called out for one of them to be open. Kurt pressed the button. A black, sleek car rolled in and stopped when it was securely on the metal platform. The door was shut and Kurt went back to taking notes onto the list. He heard a door open and his father walk into the back.

"So, talk to me. What's wrong?" His father asked as he walked back to the car.

Kurt tuned the conversation out. He walked out of the garage and and sat down at the counter in the foyer. A minute or so later, Finn followed behind him.  
"Be nice." He warned.

Finn chuckled. "Same to you." Then, Finn walked out the front doors.

Kurt looked up from his list to see the doors close, and see Finn corner the store to the back. He shrugged and ignored everything until a pen was tapped on to the counter.

He looked up and saw uncomfortable familiar set of eyes.

"Enjoying Ohio yet?"

He glared at Blaine, but it came onto his face as a smirk.

Blaine laughed softly. "It's not that bad if you can relax a bit."

"Yes it is. And no, I'm not." Kurt answered while biting the inside of his cheek.

"Enjoying the auto shop?" Blaine then asked, he leaned on the counter with his arms crossed.

"No."

"Enjoying Finn?"  
"Why do you ask Blaine?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine shrugged with a smirk similar to Kurt's. "I think the dumpster might be better company than you right now."

Kurt stuck his tongue out and it made Blaine laugh loudly.

"Anyway, I need to sign some papers, for my mom's car."

Kurt shrugged and didn't move, looking innocent at Blaine. "No." He smiled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Really going to play this game?"

"No."  
"Really mature Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip but the smile appeared on his face as he shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Last time you lost and how long did you have to wait to come back?"

Blaine smiled. "That's cute."

Kurt's face blanked.

Blaine leaned over the counter, almost touching noses. "I sometimes forget that cute thing you do when you're being passive aggressive. It gets me everytime."

Kurt couldn't help but blush with the corners of his mouth curving.

"Gotcha, now give me the papers Kurt."

Kurt huffed with a smirk, and grabbed the papers. Their gaze never broke. Even when Blaine got the papers, he continued to stare Kurt back in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Blaine slowly walked back to the garage, and when he did Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. He really need to get home soon, or else he might end up making a mistake.

His phone buzzed and he gladly took up the distraction.

 _Kurt? Have you been here all day?_

Kurt yawn. _Uh, yes?_

 _No wonder you're always in a bad mood. Lol_

 _Cute 'Cedes. What you up to?_

He waited for a couple of minutes, and then his phone buzzed again.

 _Berry's holding a party at her dad's house. You should come by! :)_

Kurt silently shook his head. _No. Never._

 _Why? You still sore from the whole sneak attack? TBH you should have known that she was going to try something._

 _Should I be on guard?_

 _Lol_

Kurt put his phone down and sighed loudly. Mercedes, as much as he saluted to her, was not helping.

 _Trust me. Some fun with me and some others will be good for you. Help ya relax._

 _I don't need help relaxing. ):(_

 _Suuuuurrrreee ya do. You are acting like a stick in the mud. Where's my adorable cutie pie?_

There was a moment hesitation.

 _Pick me up at 830._

Kurt sighed. Guess he was going to Rachel's party. Better bring a suit of armor. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the garage. His father was at the libraries on the side. He leaned against one by the wall.

"Hey, I have to drive Mercedes to a party at Rachel's. I'll probably stay there for a while. Do you need something done before I go?" He asked in a bored tone.

His father turned to him and took a breathe. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something." He pulled a box down and placed it on a lower one.

"Okay."

"The thing with Sue, was that official or not?"

Kurt nodded. "Apparently is going threw a bunch of people. It's like super official."

His father hummed. "And did you sign with your legal name, or your everything else name?"

Kurt was suddenly pulled from his dull state. "What?"

Burt nodded. "Was it a government document or not? What kind of thing is it?"

Kurt pushed himself off the library and crossed his arms as he thought. "It was a contract we had to sign one year in glee club. It came back but," He stopped and took a breathe. "Dad, we had it changed when I was little."

Burt raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, one that Kurt did not mimic. "Yeah, we changed it so that you could use it for school and work, but never officially changed it."

"What do you mean you never changed it?" Kurt suddenly exploded

"Your mother and I weren't going to change your name officially until you were older and would have a plausible reason for it. But after everything, it never came up again."

Kurt gripped the side of his head. "That's because I thought it was done! Complete, something I wouldn't have to remember and or deal with. Dad!"

His dad shook his head and picked up the box he had gotten down. "I just wanted to bring that to your attention. Probably want to notify everyone before it's too late." He started to walked to the workbench. Kurt was right at his heels.

"You got to be joking. Dad, please say I don't have that on my head now too!"

His dad turned to him and the smile was gone. Instead he looked at his son with sympathetic eyes. "Kurt, it's not that bad. If you just tell them-"  
"If I wanted to tell them then I would have never asked to change it, but it did and now is not the time I want to be buddy-buddy with them." Kurt huffed.

"And why is that? They're not good enough for you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I wasn't good enough for them. Now the only reason any of us are talking is because Rachel blew the whole predicament up in the newspaper and magazines."

"And what did you do to help the situation?" His dad asked sharply.

"What?" He tensed up and looked at his father. "What was I supposed to do about it. I was perfectly fine with it shutting down. Look at what happened anyway."

His father turned back to the workbench, but glanced at Kurt for a second. "Look at what happened when you guys decided to do things be yourselves."

Kurt stood there huffing, unable to think. He shook his head.

As he walked out of the garage, he noticed Finn sitting in one of the chairs in the foyer. He had his head down and his hands folded.

Kurt paused for only a minute. "Be good."

Finn looked at him and opened his mouth, but Kurt was out the door.

Pulling up to the house, he could see that not only was the party in full swing but there was also no parking spots in the driveway anymore. He parked the car on the streets and unbuckled himself. Beside him, Mercedes paused.

"We're here." he announced flat.

Mercedes nodded and pulled out her phone. It was a signal, or it gave Kurt the feeling like it was.

"Hey, we're here." He said soft and sweet.

She smiled at him and unbuckled herself. As they got out though, he saw the smile disappeared from her face. They only got up to the driveway before Mercedes spun around and stopped in front of him.

"You don't have to come to this party. You don't really." She said quickly.

"But you said 'suuuuuurrrrreee I do'. What made you change your mind?" He smiled at her, mainly because it was worrying him.

Mercedes bit her lip. "Blaine's here."

He nodded his head. He nodded because it was the reason he knew he was invited to the party. Like always, if Anderson wasn't apart of the high life then his chances would decrease.

He took her hand and started to the double doors of the Berry estate. He was different now. He made it on his own and as far as he saw, so did Blaine. . . doing whatever he does. They were welcomed by Tina who lead them to the back of the house, as well as to the basement. She got them drinks and then disappeared into the party.

Loud music was blasted and the guest included more than just the glee club. As Kurt walked around, he saw journalist, some glee members from after he graduated, Will Schuester and his wife, some people he didn't recognize and the original glee club.

After an hour though, he sat down in the basement off to the side and sipped his second cup. In the basement, people were crowding each other as they sang karaoke. Kurt hid in the corner and watched them, amused when Rachel pulled up Finn and Puck made them sing a love song together. This also amused everyone else. The house shook in laughter and cat calls, some made from Kurt for laughs. After that though, the party started to drain him and he walked the first floor. He was making his way to the doors to leave, making excuse why he was leaving.

 _Dad, curfew, work, management, Blaine._

The last one made him pause in the living room, the only room beside the foyer that wasn't engulfed in the rambunctious party. He sat on the couch and placed his cup on the table. Sitting away from the party, he was able to think for a second. Mostly of why he came to the party. He tried to find a reasonable reason, but his thoughts went back to what Mercedes said on the front lawn.

 _Blaine's here._

He wanted it to go away. He wanted to get away. Away from Ohio, from Rachel, and- no he wasn't going to think like that. It was for the best for them. It wasn't working out then, and now they're both happy?

Someone sat beside him, and it was Blaine. He didn't glance or acknowledge Kurt. He instead sat on the opposite side and rubbed his temples with a frustrated breath. Kurt pulled his legs up next to him and looked the other way, but then glanced back to him. His forehead pushed down on his face, and his eyebrows scrunched together. And then Blaine took something out of his pocket. It was a small container with smaller pills that shook inside. The cap popped open and Kurt watched two blue pills be dumped out. He recognized them, and without a moment's hesitation was beside Blaine intercepting them.

" I wouldn't unless you have someone driving you home." He said softly as he pushed the hand with the pills back down to Blaine's lap.

Blaine looked up and squinted. "What? My head is killing me, I've used these before." He pulled the hand away from Kurt and huffed. "Thanks."

Kurt smiled, only because he knew what probably had happen. _Rachel._ "But you haven't tried them while you were drinking. Trust me, they will stone you harder than the kid I use to sit next to at McKinley."

They chuckled and Blaine's face softened. The pills were put back and Blaine sat back.

"When Rachel said she be throwing a party that would last forever, I didn't actually think she would spike the drinks." Blaine chuckled.

"I'm saying something that keeps shoots adrenaline. Or something to keep people awake till the end." Kurt giggled.

Blaine nodded. "You're probably right. Man, I am going to get Tina back so hard for this."

Kurt smiled, but wondered who was truly behind the party.

"Do you think it was Rachel again?" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt blinked, but then shrugged. He noticed her drinking something other than what everyone else has been served. He had kept to some soda, and maybe a light beverage, but from what he could smell Blaine hadn't been so diligent.

"I wonder how old I'll be to not fall for something of her's." He wondered out loud.

"Fifty."

"Forty."

Kurt smirked. "Never."

Blaine playfully shoved him. "I guess I'll never learn."

"Not if you keep playing the same games."

"I don't know, I like the games I play."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You're going to get hurt one day."

"It only hurts when it's real."

Kurt blinked. "But games aren't real."

"The people I play with are though."  
He stared right at Kurt, and Kurt stared back. It was soft, and they both held some hope in the gaze as something swirled inside of both of them.

"Is your heart beating again? Or are you choosing not to let it?" Blaine leaned closer.

Kurt didn't pull away.

"I always wondered if you were being honest."

"About what?" They were too close for Kurt to back out. Or for Kurt to want to back out.

"Having no regrets."

Kurt sat there, in his arms as they continued to gaze at each other.

"Kurt?" The name felt sour now, and Kurt tried to ignore the hair that stood up. Blaine opened his mouth but felt onto Kurt, hugging him tightly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a pitch.

There was no sound, and for several minutes Kurt held Blaine while listening to his breathes. Then Blaine leaned into his ear.

"Don't choose to forget us."

He leaned back and looked at Kurt, whose eyes were wide and rimmed with tears. He leaned in and held Kurt tighter, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Just as their noses brushed against each other, and as a tear fell from Kurt, Blaine stood back up and walked out the door. It was almost like a cruel memory only the roles were switched this time.

 **I thought this was a good chapter to get back into the story with, what did you think? Man, I found the outline for this story and i think I'll give everyone some hints. First one, there will be a song in it. (Finally?) Second, Sue will reveal Kurt's actual name, which is true. Kurt is a nickname for another name, but it's not canon for the show or anything, it's just for the story. Also, I'd like to say thank for everyone who has been reading this, Thank you! Over 3K, wow guys you are insane! See you next chapter, (that will hopefully not take as long. :) ) Reviews are always welcomed!**


	7. The Old Truth

He placed the necklace on the side of the sink and went on with brushing his teeth. The silver ring pinged on the porcelain counter. While Kurt brushed, Finn came in and looked into the mirror to style his hair. Kurt watched as Finn took a too small of a comb and tried to run it through his clumped hair. It took several minutes for the comb to get stuck in a glob of gel in the front. When Kurt glanced at him, he couldn't help but giggle, bending over the sink to spit the toothpaste.

Finn bumped him lightly. "Glad you think that's funny. Please help."

Kurt rinsed his mouth and then turned to Finn. "You might need to sit down."

Finn gave him a look, then sat on the toilet. Kurt smiled and started to work on his hair. They were close together in the tight bathroom, but no one minded.

"I thought you knew better Finn, and I know you have better combs than this." Kurt got the comb out of the hair and gel and rinsed it off. He then looked at Finn's hair with hands going to his hips. "What am I going to do with you?"

Finn smiled. "Am I the worst case you have ever seen?"

Kurt giggled. "Yes."

He slowly but surely got to combing through Finn's hair. As Kurt worked, Finn hummed a song while looking around the bathroom. His eyes slowly focused on the jewelry chain sitting on the sink. Finn's eyes got big as he stared at it.

"What's this?" Finn jumped up. The comb flew out of Kurt's hand when Finn bopped up from the toilet.

"Finn!" Kurt stumbled back against the counter and took a breathe. "Warn me!"

"What is this?" Finn reached past Kurt and snatched the necklace from the corner. He held it up in front of his face and Kurt's eyes went big as Finn gently poked the silver ring that rested on the chain as it's sole charm. "Is this a-"

It was too late as Finn dashed out of the bathroom and down the hall. After a moment Kurt ran after him. He called after Finn several times but Finn kept running . They ran into the kitchen and Finn circled Burt while holding the necklace in his grip, the ring bobbing on Finn's knuckles. Burt finally noticed it when it caught the morning sun threw the kitchen windows.

"What's going on?" Burt watched as his sons ran around him and yelled at each other.

The two disappeared out of the kitchen, but quickly returned. Finn stopped in front of the sink and raised the necklace from Kurt's reach.

"What is it Kurt?" Finn asked with a smile as he waved his hand in the air.

"None of your business Finn! Give me it!"

Burt walked to Finn's side and opened his hand. They both paused and looked at him. Kurt straightened himself and Finn lowered his hand. When Finn open his hand to hand it to Burt, Kurt snatched it. They both looked at him.

"What is it Kurt?" Burt asked as he eyed his son.

Kurt glared at them as he held the necklace inside his fist. "It's nothing."  
"It's a necklace! It's a-"

"Shut it Finn." Kurt snapped.

Finn laughed when he couldn't cover his mouth fast enough. "Kurt! I didn't even notice that on you! How long have you been wearing that?"

Kurt huffed and pulled the necklace onto his neck.

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed about. Maybe it's because you're still in love with him!" Threw Kurt's peripheral view, he saw Finn's face get redder and the smile growing. He scoffed loudly at the idea.

The necklace clipped together and Kurt let it fall onto his chest, the engagement ring landing perfectly. He then turned to Finn with a harsh glare. "I don't love him and this doesn't mean anything. If anything it means I can't pawn or sell this thing."

"You got that right." Finn grinned.

Kurt spun his body and gritted his teeth. "Finn I swear to god I will-!"

"HEY!" They both looked at Burt. He looked at them carefully and then sent Finn off to get ready. He turned to Kurt. "You okay?"  
Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. "No. Everyone seems to be middling in my business and I'm getting tired of it."  
"How coincidental your business is the most interesting." His father commented dryly. "No one did that in New York?"

Kurt squint his eyes at his father. "Behind each other's backs sure. And only in competitions. Otherwise we just leave each other alone." He explained it in a matter a fact tone, as if it wasn't anything unusual or extraordinary. Kurt paced around the kitchen, checking the coffee machine in the farthest corner of the kitchen.

"Seems pretty boring."

He paused in front of it and let it drip in silence for a moment. "It's nice, no one bothers me."

"Because no one sounds like they care about you. I mean, from your phone calls it seems like they're ready to trip you up in an instant. What kind of work environment is that? " Burt asked with doubt in his voice.

"It was nice." kurt said impatiently. "Now Rachel is in my business, as well as Finn." he paused and his voice softened. "I don't even know why I'm surprised by that."

"Because you've isolated yourself on the island for so long!" his dad cracked with a loud laugh.

Kurt turned to his laughing father and sighed. "Isabelle pretty much forced me on the plane because apparently this year she can handle the arrangements for the spring fashion show. Previously she has almost fallen flat on her face without me so I have no clue how that is going to work. Now Sue is on my back for not signing my name right when I didn't even know that my legal name was something completely different than my actual name I've been using for my life!" He shot a look at his dad.

His dad nodded and said nothing.

Kurt walked over to the table and sat down, with all the anger and energy leaving him as he sat. He blinked a couple times before sighing and leaning his head in his hand. Kurt was

"I don't know what to do." Kurt sighed and finally closed his eyes.

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder with a supportive squeeze. "You don't have to. Don't you think it's about time you try to let things go and see how the pieces will fall?"

Kurt sighed and dropped his hands. "I've been trying and everything is getting worse."

His father nodded and they stayed silent for a moment. "What haven't you tried?"

Kurt stared at the table and thought. He tried to be strong, smart, weren't they enough? He knew his crowd very well, he's had to grow up with them. They were roady, wild and stubborn. Weird and odd-

After a few seconds of quietness Burt spoke up. "Maybe you need a new pair of eyes."

They looked at each other. Kurt wore a question on his face, his father nodding to him. But then stood up and went about making breakfast. Kurt sat there silent, calculating his next move. His father stopped in front of the refrigerator and turned to his son.

"What made you able to handle them when you were with them?"  
Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, I kind of just didn't care what happened. I only wanted to make sure we were doing it together."

"And now?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his father. "Now I don't know how that's possible anymore."

His father crossed his arms. "I think you don't want to make it possible."

Kurt straightened in his seat. "I wouldn't like anything else than to get along with them. Then this all can be over and I can go home!"

His father turned away from him and shook his head. Kurt took a breathe to calm himself down. Kurt would try anything to get this trip over with. New York was waiting for him with it's bright lights and controlled chaos. It was neater and his place to be himself. He wasn't expected to look after anyone else but himself, he wasn't expected to bend for someone else and that was the beauty of it all. Ohio shouldn't be this complicated.

Yet again, Ohio had Sue Sylvester

"You don't want to be here." Sue whispered in an anonymous tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes."No Kidding Sue."

"You don't want to be around them." She continued

Kurt leaned against the armrest and hummed in agreement boredom setting on his face. Sue's office was dimly lit with hanging lights strung about in a semicircle above her seat. Somehow she had gotten him to come to her office to talk, mostly after meeting in the doorway of the choir room. From what he could tell before leaving, Sue had delivered some bad news since the room was actually quiet when they left.

"You are so much better than them. More successful and more powerful, everything they said you couldn't be you went out and did it better than anyone else has ever tried."  
Kurt got up and went over to the light switch, sliding it all the way on and blinding them both with the room flooding with light. Sue gasped and Kurt squinted.

"Thank you for the boost, sincerely my ego." Kurt fixed himself and sat back down in the seat. "Sue, what do you want?"

"Help me bring down the glee club." The room went cold with silent.

Kurt looked at her with a questioning look. "W. . .what?"

Sue leaned on the desk and clapped her hands together. "Why not? What do you got to lose, you already lost them when you eloped prior to your big rise to fame?"

Kurt's stomach sank and his face was blank, staring back at Sue with fright. "Sue. . . I can't, you won't. . . "  
Sue sat back in her chair and paused to look at him, with each second the smile on her face slowly slipping off. She walked slowly over to a filing cabinet and opened it. Kurt watched as she read each tab, tugged on it, and then moved onto the next one. Finally after minutes of endless silence, she pulled a packet of paper out and walked to her desk. She handed the stack to Kurt.

He took it with both hands and instantly the pink paper stuck on the front caught his attention.

DENIED

Kurt flipped threw the packet

"I haven't gotten in too much." Sue reassured. "But what I did see was that your name came back is incorrect. No 'Kurt Hummel' has ever been documented Do you know what that means?"

He looked up at Sue and saw her face. It was an expression of disapproval mixed with suspicion. She held it well as her eyes looked him over. He knew exactly why.

He placed the packet on the desk and folded his hands. "I was just informed that my name may not hold in a contract." He said in a shaky breathe. "I would be willing to call and explain what happened."

Sue's face was cold, emotionless, and gave Kut chills up and down his body. The only sound in the office was his breathing, Sue's breaths were close to nothing. "They are sending an agent to come here. I tried to work with the glee club. I gave you notice of the error. I gave you people time to order yourselves together and fix it." Her words were harsh. Kurt sat still with shallow breathes. "No. Now someone from the state government is traveling here and I have to sort everything out."  
"Please, I can and will explain-"  
"I don't need you to." She glanced out of the window. "Because you will help me make sure there isn't a glee club here when they arrive."

She stared off while Kurt's heart dropped as the words hit him. _Because you will help me make sure there isn't a glee club here._

"Sue, Rachel got the media involved, everyone knows where I am and what I'm doing." Kurt objected, straightening in his seat. "I didn't know about this whole thing until a few hours ago."

Sue glared at him and he immediately shut his mouth. Ice ran inside his veins. Ohio shouldn't be this complicated. Yet again, Ohio had Sue Sylvester. The women when crossed would have dug up Kurt's dead mother for revenge. The women who ran ads about his father having a baboon heart during his senior year of high school for a political campaign. A woman who has done everything and anything to destroy the things/people who got in her way. She wasn't Rachel, not Paul from Vogue, or even Santana on a bad day. Sue Sylvester was a woman all on her own, and if need be, against the world.

His skin pricked and his heart spiked in unison. Kurt took a breath and forced his body to relax. "What do you want Sue?"

She grinned at him. "I need you to be vigilant. I need you to be cunning, to be better, quicker, and smarter than the rest of that breakfast crew. I need eyes on the outside and inside." She paused.

The words sunk in, but Kurt didn't allow the fear to show on his face. "So you want me to.. Watch them?"  
"I can do that." Sue snapped back. "I need you to do as I tell you to, as I tell you to, and do it as quick as I tell you." She leaned towards him. "No hesitation, no pauses. I don't want a single member of that alumni suspicious of what I'm doing."

"And if I don't?"  
Sue grinned and slapped a stack of posters onto the desk. The pictures had his senior picture on them in black and white. Words in large, ugly black font glared at him.

 _KURT HUMMEL FAKES FOR KONRAD HUMMEL. WHO IS THE REAL MAN?_

Kurt glanced up at her.

Sue shrugged. "I can keep it out of the media for now, but I told the glee club."

Kurt only sighed, his shoulders slumping and eyes rolling. "Great." He mumbled.

"They wanted to know who I was talking about and well, you know I can't lie." Sue smiled a sat back in her chair. "They're still in the choir room. You shouldn't keep them waiting now." She gestured to the door.

He ignored it and stared at her. "What are you doing Sue?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's been years since we all graduated and you are still after us. Why?"  
Sue kept the smile on her face. "The game never changes Porcelain. There's always a cat, and there are always mice, the roles of the players just change."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You never change Sue."  
Sue shook her head and bit her lip. "Have fun kitty."

Kurt got up and walked out of her office. The halls were desolate and quiet with not even a breeze passing through them. His shoes tapped on the tile, and it echoed in the silence. Sue's words echoed in his head. _Vigilant. Cunning. Better. Quicker. Smarter than the rest of them._ Smarter than his friends. More cunning than the people who tricked him. Better than those who stood by him. Vigilant against the only people he's ever trusted. All for someone who's been throwing darts at them since the dawn of the glee club. Kurt stopped walking, and leaned against the wall for support.

 _Because no one else will want to know me if I go threw with this._ Kurt thought. _This is insane. Why is this even an issue? I wish I wasn't here._

Sue couldn't do much with the information, Kurt reasoned with himself. He wasn't particularly proud of the name Konrad, but it's not a horrible knowing that, whatever she would be able to conjure up wouldn't be such a desevation as she would think it be.

Maybe Sue could do something. It wasn't unusual for her to pull out all the stops in order to get what she wants.

No. He was Kurt Hummel now. There was no way he was going back. Konrad could stay with the old, maybe everyone else will then be satisfied with the past finally. Then they could deal with what's going on today, right now.

As the choir room loomed closer and closer, every step started to feel like a mile. It was silly for him to be feeling like this. He was Kurt Hummel. He was Kurt Hummel.. Oh god he was Kurt Hummel.

He paused in the doorway as he listened to Mercedes, center stage and beautiful, belting out the last portion of I'll Stand by You. The room swayed in rhythm of the song, while everyone sang in unison with her. The band was excellent and as the music swelled loudly, it all dissipated into dramatic silence. It hung in the room for a moment as everyone took in the amazing performance.

Then someone called out his name suddenly. He walked into the room with his head held high, though his stomach was restless.

"Kurt!" Mercedes gasped.

"Did Sue tell you?" Finn asked.

He saw Santana smirked. "Nice job Konrad."

"Santana!" Quinn spun around to her. She then turned slowly to Kurt. "Is it true?"

They looked at Kurt for a moment who shrugged and noded. He looked around and saw one person missing. It didn't make the situation any better, but at least he won't be seeing this in the media. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it fixed. It's just a name."

"Good." Santana said indifferently. "The faster you do, the faster this place can be saved and we can get rid of Rachel."

"Where is Rachel?" Tina asked, looking around the room.

Finn was the first one to stand up, with Puck poised to follow in his seat. "Dude how can you say that?" He said pulling the conversation back to Kurt. "She's gonna start calling you Konrad, and I don't think anyone's comfortable with that."

Kurt squirmed and shrugged at them. Well that was blunt, and it was showed on his face.

"I think it's a handsome name."

They turned to Blaine who leaning beside Tina with his face tilted to the ground.

"What?"

Blaine glanced up at Finn. He then looked at Kurt. "I think, that Konrad is a handsome name. There's nothing wrong with it. If it is or isn't your name."

Everyone slowly turned around and thought it over a second. Finn stayed standing and thought for a second.

"I mean," Finn stumbled. He walked over to the piano and looked around the room. His eyes ended at Kurt. "I don't mind the name but, you're Kurt."

He bit his lip. Finn looked at him with a puppy dog expression, troubled by the thought of saying something wrong. Kurt took a breathe and collected himself.  
"Good because it's my legal name." Kurt said bluntly.

The room was stunned in silence. The group looked at their neighbor, and then at Kurt. He stood there like an odd man out as everyone looked at him anew. Kurt kept his face blank, resisting the urge to sigh or sit down. He shouldn't be fazed by them or what they know about him. Something deep down in him did though, it was shaking the more he kept meeting Blaine's eyes.

 _If only Kurt and Konrad could just go away entirely._

"Well now that we understand what happened, we can know better how to find a solution to it." Mr. Shue announced, jumping up from behind the piano and causing Kurt to jump. "Sorry."  
Kurt took a seat with Mercedes and allowing Mr. Shue to take over. Kurt couldn't focus on Mr. Shue's words. Sue's words still rung in his head.

 _Vigilant._

 _Cunning._

 _Better._

 _Quicker._

 _Smarter than the rest of them._

He looked around the room at the faces of his friends. They were all listening to Mr. Shue, believing that the club could be saved.

After the whole speech and chat, Mr. Shue led everyone out of the room and onto the stage threw the side doors. Kurt kept in the back and invisible to the group. As they lined on to the stage, Kurt stood in the wings. He walked between the wings, silent until he noticed a rope to the side of the lighting control board. As he approached the rope, he followed the line up and around the light sets. Standing next to it he tried to see where it went to, only to be block by a light or two. The longer he stood though, something crept under his skin.

 _Because you will help me make sure there isn't a glee club here._

His hand traced the rope. His heart thumped against his chest. His hand gripped it, and he closed his eyes.

 **(Well then. . . .. Comment on what you think will happen.**

 ***Though this is very much glee, I feel like a Civil War vibe come on this so, as a fan of that:**

 **PICK YOUR SIDE. . .**

 **. . . cause it seems like Kurt already has. :} See you later.)**


	8. Beautiful Disaster

**5k, wow. We reached over 5,000 reads. That is amazing! I would like to thank everyone who had taken time to read this. Especially to** **Princess Jewel who pm-ed me. It was awesome to see that! :) Anyway, finally we have a song in this fic, and it is 'The Grey' by Icon for Hire sung by Kurt. The lyrics are the italics. I would love to hear what everyone's thoughts are after this! See you next Friday!**

 **Carrying On(8)**

 _I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_

 _I am letting myself look the other way_

He stepped onto the lonely stage. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

 _And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home_

 _Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here_

"It's only for a little while dad. Two weeks tops." His dad solemnly nodded. "We've missed you Kurt".

 _How cold have I become?_

 _I didn't want to_

 _Lose you by what I'd done_

 _Caught in the grey_

Is this really what he wants? To destroy the glee club? To help Sue in order to go back to New York?

 _I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away_

 _I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay_

 _And the hardest part in all of this is_

 _I know my way back, I don't want to go_

 _And let you see all that has become of me_

His heart pounded against his chest as he entered the terrible building. Desperation dripped from the walls, or maybe it was down his neck. He leaned against the lockers. The school was empty and silent. Suddenly he yelled out in frustration and stepped away from lockers. He tried to think about what he wanted, a strategy he used to figure out his next move. Most of the time it worked. Now it wasn't.

 _I should've known, I should've known_

 _I didn't have a chance_

He still didn't think that the glee club could survive, but something was tugging at his heart to believe otherwise

 _How cold have I become?_

 _I didn't want to_

 _Lose you by what I'd done_

 _Caught in the grey_

The first task he had to do was to get Sue the choir room keys, which led to the room being wiped clean of any evidence of it being used. Then he had to switch out the song books for dictionaries. Then there was the day where Kurt simply had to keep shut as Sue blamed the glee club for painting a musical moral on a wall when in fact the art club had asked for their assistance. Sue had even whipped out a few alumni cheerleading outfits. She then forced everyone else to wear certain clothing and sit together in groups. The club that day looked like it was in pieces more than ever.

 _It burns for a moment but_

 _But then it numbs you_

 _Takes you and leaves you just_

 _Caught in the grey_

Every step the Glee club took Kurt was able to make them step back two more steps. And no one knew it was him. . _Vigilant. Cunning. Better. Quicker. Smarter than the rest of them._ They cursed Sue and blamed her for all the doings. It didn't ease Kurt's conscious. The images of his former friends flashed in his head. Something inside doubted the 'former'.

 _In your deepest pain_

 _In your weakest hour_

Blaine flashed and his head banged.

 _In your darkest night_

 _You are lovely_

 _(You tell me)_

He leaned against the lockers. The school was empty and silent. Suddenly he yelled out in frustration and stepped away from lockers.

 _In your deepest pain_

 _In your weakest hour_

 _In your darkest night_

 _You are lovely_

They flirted. No Blaine flirted. Had Kurt? He tried to stop his heart from beating so hard with even breathes but to no avail. He leaned back on the lockers as the memory of their break up formed in his head. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw himself glare at Blaine. He saw himself tell off Blaine and walking away without a second glance. The party flashed in his mind. Blaines hopeful words repeated themselves.

 _How cold have I become?_

"Don't choose to forget us."Kurt just wanted the best for Blaine.

 _I didn't want to_

 _Lose you by what I'd done_

 _Caught in the grey_

He tried to hold to the reason but it quickly faded as Blaine's face appeared in his mind from that night. Tears, hurt and pain, everything Kurt had sworn he wouldn't let Blaine feel again. They had promised to be honest each other.

 _It burns for a moment but_

 _But then it numbs you_

"Having no regrets?"

 _Takes you and leaves you just_

 _Caught in the grey_

Every night Kurt slept with regret. Regret of leaving Blaine, never saying his true fear and thoughts. The pain hit him as he remembered hearing Blaine dropping from June's line of performers. Seeing that Blaine had cancelled his own career and had gone home, that night was the hardest for Kurt.

 _In your deepest pain_

 _In your weakest hour_

 _In your darkest night_

 _You are lovely_

Was life really worth living after whom he had hurt? His best friend? Rachel? Mercedes? Santana? Everyone and their names swelled in his head, pounding in silent shouts. Who was he to ignore them? Who was he to try to amend the irreparable?

 _In your deepest pain_

 _In your weakest hour_

 _In your darkest night_

 _You are lovely_

Who was he to try take them down in the place where they were all weak at? Who was he anymore?

 _I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_

He stared out into the auditorium, dark and empty. He packed up his stuff and left, his heart heavy and weak. He passed office, all dark and absent of anything of Sue. It would be too early for anyone to be at the school. Kurt made his way to the library with the key in hand. Flashing a pass to the old woman, he picked a table in the back. The laptop booted up and he checked his phone. One missed call from his Dad. Kurt sent off a 'working' text to him and then checked the other. It was Sue. He didn't bother with that one. Instead he called Isabelle and opened up the recent work she sent him a day or so ago.

"Yes?" Her voice came through but the video was black.

"Hi Isabelle." Kurt said while brushing his fingers threw his hair. He yawned

The video feed came on and Isabelle showed up with a long sweater on, a tee shirt and leggings. She was curled up on a couch smiling.

"Hiya you. How's Lima?" She giggled.

He shook his head at her. "Boring. What's happening in New York?"

Isabel buried her face into the pillow of the couch and giggled. After a moment she glanced back to him with half of her face still buried. "Your designs are so much fun to make." She giggled into the pillow.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Seems like fun."

She looked up from the pillow. " Totally, John made one sleeve a two inches longer than the other and when he was finished it was hilarious."  
Kurt chuckled. "Man, I wish I was there."

"How's the glee club going?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "They keep singing and waiting for the agent to come."

Isabelle shortly clapped her hands. "Oh my god, that would be so much fun to hear! They're probably really good."

Kurt shrugged and looked off screen. When he looked back, Isabelle was smirking at him.

"Why haven't I heard you sing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't sing anymore." He answered in a tired voice. "I haven't sung for a while, it's kind of just noise to me."  
Isabelle shot him a dubious look. "Once a singer always a singer."

Kurt scoffed. "Except for some."

Isabelle squirmed uncomfortable. "While we're on the topic of some, there was some news."

"Oh boy."

He saw Isabelle bite her lip. "Someone might be coming to Ohio."  
He shrugged.

"Do you remember June?"

"The devil isn't far from anyone's mind." Especially after this morning with all of his memories coming back to him after years of suppression.

"Yeah, well you know that stunt Rachel Berry did?"  
He just stared at the screen. He had tried to forget about what she had done, and since he hadn't seen her in a few days it had been working for him. But how could he have been that stupid to think that something like that wouldn't have some kind of a ripple effect.

Isabelle suddenly bounced on the couch, trying to change the mood of the conversation. "Ohio can be fun Kurt.. Anything can happen!You don't know, and might as well before the devil goes to Georgia- er, Ohio."

Kurt went numb. After a moment he shook his head. "Ohio sucks and now I have that to deal with. I'm not going to survive this trip."

He saw Isabelle smile. "You know anyone who doesn't go crazy while visiting family?"

He wasn't sure this was a family visit anymore. More like revenge for the things he had put off and ignored in New York.

"So, about the details of the venue. We had to change location since. . ." Kurt was static for the rest of the chat. After an hour, the meeting was done and Kurt quickly left the video chat.

Kurt sat in the library alone and silent till the first bell sounded. Homeroom. His phone vibrated with Sue's number. It had a list of items and directions to follow. Butter, pillow fluff and to move objects to another place in a hallway. He shook his head. Why was he doing this anymore? No one mattered to him anymore, did they?

After leaving the library, he took a short detour to the choir room. No one would be in it for a while and he just needed a place to put his stuff. When he entered the room though, Finn was waiting by the piano for him. Finn looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kurt couldn't muster a smile. He kept his head down as he went into the side office and placed his stuff. "I'm just dropping my stuff off."

"Don't."

Kurt turned around in the doorway.

"Why don't we take a drive?" Finn suggested with a small smile.

Kurt looked him over, unsure.

"I promise I'm not going to ditch you somewhere or something. Just a drive to get away from everything."

Kurt sighed and accepted. A drive would be nice. He hadn't talked to his brother in a long time. They left the school in Finn's car just as the first few buses came on to the lot. Kurt relaxed in the passenger seat, letting Finn drive with a wild playlist of music.

 **So, Finn takes Kurt on a little road trip and for once Kurt doesn't care what will happen. Is that a plan for the best or for the tired? I would love to hear your opinion.**


	9. Beachback Boardwalk

*** Huge chapter. I would love to know what you thought about this chapter. Like it? Don't like it? Tell me in a review. See you soon. (Check Bio for next update.) ***

After an hour and a half of driving, they parked in a car lot and stepped out. The sun was shining with no hint of any cloud in the sky. They could hear the water from their car, lapping and washing along the shore. People passed them wearing shorts and tee-shirts on, sunglasses in their hair. Kurt closed the door and smiled.

"I have to say this is really nice Finn." He said clapping his hands.

Finn walked up to his side, slipping some dark shades on. "Yeah, thought it was time to get a break from everyone and their mother."

Kurt chuckled with a hand up. He followed Finn and they quickly got onto the boardwalk. On one side was a slew of stores and food stands. Kohl Brothers, Beach sisters, Kurt walked closer to them than the side looking out on to the golden beach glowing in the late morning. They bought a hat for Kurt along with an expensive can of sunscreen. Finn didn't think it was necessary, especially at the listed price, but Kurt wasn't going to compromise on his skin care. After that they walked the boardwalk, looking at pet shops to tattoo artistries.

"I have one." Finn boasted as they were walking away from the tattoo store.

Kurt nodded and over his shoulder said, "I have two. But I can't tell you where or what the second one is." ( **;P cheeky Kurt** )

Finn playfully shoved him and Kurt wiggled a finger at him. They got some ice cream but near lunchtime, the two boys had to find a real place with some real food. They agreed on a burger joint and went to a beachside bar. Small and still in the sun, they sat on stools next to each other and ordered. The waiter disappeared thru the door into the building that held the kitchen. Kurt spun around to look out to the beach finally, taking his hat off and allowing the fresh salty air to brush onto his face while listening to the sound of thunderous water.

"This place is awesome isn't it?" Finn leaned back on the counter and smiled.

"Yeah, totally better than to be stuck in school."

Finn nodded. There was a strained silence as seagulls flew and squaked above them. People passed the two in techno bright colors, food and bags in their hands.

"I missed ya Kurt."

Kurt suppressed the annoyed sigh that was immediately ready. "I missed you too Finn." He tried to say it slowly, to show that he meant it.

Finn did and nodded his head. "Are there beaches in New York?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably. I mean it is an island and it does have a coast. Probably."

Finn sat up in his chair. "Ohio hasn't been the same without you."

"I'm sorry for all the fashion but I'm not a superhero Finn." Kurt smirked.

Finn giggled. "I feel my HQ dropping every time I see a bad outfit."

Kurt stifled a laugh. "One, it's IQ. And that was mean Hudson."

"You're a bad influence Hummel."

Kurt took Finn's shades and put them on. Peaking out the top, He stuck out his tongue. "Bad has never look so good."  
Finn clapped. Their food came and the two dug in. For a couple of minutes it was silent between them. But then Kurt finished his meal. He watched Finn eat his while taking glances at his phone which had several notifications. Emails, tweets, messages from Isabelle, VOGUE in general, and a few from Brittany. As much as he wanted to ignore her texts, he tapped on them first and read. She was giving him, more or less, a report of what is going on back at the high school. A food fight, another Santana fight only with Tina this time, it made Kurt sigh and feel tired again. Finn stopped eating and eavesdropped over Kurt's phone.

"Lucky, I forgot my phone." Kurt looked up at him with a surprised look. Finn gave him an awkward smile. "Uh, yeah. I went looking for you and completely forgot to grab my phone from Puck before I left."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So this trip was spontaneous?"

Finn looked up and thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually it was!"

The sudden enthusiasm startled Kurt and made him jump. Finn seemed really happy to be away from everything.

"Uh, okay Cheerio!"

Finn jumped off the stool with a huge smile. "Don't dare me Kurt. I took some gymnastics last year and I can still do a cartwheel."

Kurt started to laugh. "No please. Please don't make a scene Finn."

After giving one more look over, Finn sat back down. The smile never faltered.

"So I guess you needed this?"

"As much as you do." Finn took back his sunglasses. "Everything just seems to be a battle everywhere. Got to do this, got to do that and if it isn't done in three hours then we might as well just acted like we didn't do it." He sighed.

"Yeah, welcome to the real world. It has an obsession with deadlines."

"I know, but it's not that bad. I mean, it keeps me organized."

Finn burst into laughter and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Remember that French project you procrastinated on!"

Kurt bit back a smile. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed. " It was extremely difficult and stressful."

Finn kept laughing. "Your room was covered in glitter and ribbon."

"Glad you can laugh about it. I'm still worried dad will put glitter in my coffee one day."

Finn nodded his head as he started to calm down. "You know we were planning on doing that. Back when you and Blaine broke up."

Kurt crossed his arms and dropped his mouth in a pose. "Oh my god, you weren't!"

Finn couldn't stop nodding. "Glitter bombs, confetti shots." He took a deep breathe. "We were set and ready for ya."

Kurt spun away in his stool. "Thank goodness I didn't come home then." He chuckled lowly, but Finn stayed quiet. Kurt turned his head back.

"You know, we were kind of expecting you to. I mean, you and Blaine were pretty serious and all." He said lowly.

Kurt shrugged, slowly going numb. "It happens to everyone."

"Yeah, but we were worried about you. The media was all over you guys and well, you know I was joking about the glitter stuff and all, right?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Yeah Finn." He turned his back to Finn. There was a silent moment.

"Kurt?"

He didn't answer. Just kept his back turned, hoping his brother would change the conversation.

"Kurt please? I mean, it happened so long ago. We should talk about it. I mean-"

"No we don't. It's over."

The answer struck Finn silent. It took him a few minutes to start again.

"You don't even try." Finn muttered breathless

Kurt turned back and eyed his brother. "What's going on that I need to try at? Glee club? Home? Nothing's going on."

Finn shook his head, hiding his face in his hand.

Kurt sighed and looked away.

"I just wanted you, just wanted this to be different."

Kurt sipped his drink quieter.

"Kurt, why didn't you come home?"

Kurt refused to turn to him again.

"After everything that happened, we had planned for you to come home in a week or so. Just to take your mind off it."

"I have VOGUE to take my mind off things." Kurt answered lowly.

"You also have a family to help you."

He wasn't up to hurting his family either. "I got myself a shrink. They helped me."

"It's different. We were waiting for you. I mean, you do remember calling me, right? The only thing we heard from you was that night during a nervous breakdown and you called me."

Kurt's mind instantly went back to the memory. Kurt was a mess after he broke things with Blaine. It was the night when it was announced that Blaine was going back to Ohio. He wasn't coming back. He wasn't going to be a familiar stranger in the crowd. He wasn't going to be the singer to any VOGUE parties, or any occasion at New York. Kurt wouldn't hear him sing anywhere. And after reading that Blaine had eloped back to Ohio, Kurt just shut down. He thought he could take Satana being there in Ohio. He could have avoided Rachel in New York and Mercedes' tour going threw Columbus around that time. But Blaine was going to be there. Home wasn't an option to him anymore, solely because he couldn't face Blaine after what he said. The lies he told.  
"Kurt?"

"I'm fine." Kurt nodded silently. He also remembers calling Isabelle, June, his shrink twice again, a suicide line and dialing Blaine. He didn't finish Blaine's number and Finn was the only one who answered. Kurt was at his low, rock bottom. Anyone would do right then.

Finn took an uneven breathe. After a moment he continued. "Is that why you always working? To take your mind off everything?"

Kurt turned himself to Finn, something inside burning. He didn't want to think about this right here right now. "No, because I have actual work."

Finn took another uneven breathe.

"The most vacation I get was a two week hiatus a year ago and that was because I had to go to Paris to do an article about a fashion show."

"Not my fault you don't know how to take a break." Finn muttered.

Kurt inhaled and steadied himself. "Not my fault you don't know how to manage work." The words stung as they came off his tongue.

"Being a teacher is a lot of work!" Finn suddenly burst.

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah right. More like a glorified babysitter. You and everyone else in that hellhole."

Finn stood up. "At least I don't tear down people on what they wear. Some people aren't as fortunate as the rest of us."

Kurt wouldn't back down. He stood up as well and glared his stepbrother right in the eye. "Doesn't mean we can't try to look good. Even a little bit. And don't give me that shit Finn Hudson. Judging is second nature to the education system."

"We never judge!"

"What about Puck!?"

Finn paused and look Kurt over. Kurt took advantage of this and took a small step towards him.

"You can't deny that people haven't judged him because of how he looks," Then Kurt shrugged. "The way he acts. . ."

Finn waved his hand. "Okay, let's just stop talking about it okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Anything."

There was silence and Kurt sipped on his drink.

Finn huffed, shaking his head at Kurt. "You just don't get it."

"What?" He looked at his brother.

"You don't get how stressful this all is."

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "I wonder why?"

Finn looked at him and his expression turned into a glare. Kurt did the same. Then Finn walked away. Dropping some money for the bill, he quickly disappeared in the crowd. Kurt huffed off down the opposite way. Though he was able to get back to the car, he realized the main flaw in his escape plan. He didn't have the car keys. He looked around the lot to see where Finn was coming from, but to no avail.

He waited but Finn didn't show up. He huffed again and decided to go look for the doofus. Kurt walked back on the boardwalk. Couples passed him hand in hand. Families bounced to the sides of him and rode bikes by him. With every step his anger and annoyance evaporated. Regret and guilt quickly set in. He stopped at an arcade and crossed his arms. Laughter and smiles, but no Finn. Kurt really didn't understand.

"You were right!" He called out to the boardwalk, kind of hoping Finn would be nearby and would hear him. There was no trace of his brother.

Instead a horde of paparazzi came running up to him, cameras set and flashes on. He was quickly in cased by the sea as people shouted questions at him. At first he was shocked to see them, but then remembered that Sue had restricted them from any and all school grounds while Kurt was there. The boardwalk was not school. He answered none of them as he cut thru them and ran into a restricted area with the fence door being left open. Clicking it shut he took a deep breath and looked around. No one was around to see him enter, except for the horde of cameras that just saw him do it. He face palmed himself.

 _I'm an idiot._

He looked around. The back area was empty. Maybe he could find his brother quicker. Walking in a random, everything was quiet and calm. It calmed him as well. While walking, a person appeared ahead of him. Blue sailor shorts, and a blue tee with a blonde ponytail. It stuck him as familiar and he ran to catch up with them. It was Brittany and coming up to her he could she was dancing in her stride.

He tapped her shoulder. "Brittany?"

She turned to him and without missing a beat, she grabbed him by the wrist and swung him in a circle giggling as he stumbled to keep up. After a few spins she let go and cheered.

"Brittany?" He said louder.

She didn't take out her earbuds but instead waved to him. Then she started to skip quickly down the strip behind the stores. Kurt had to jog to keep up, constantly waving his hand in her face and saying her name. After a good ten minutes he stopped trying to keep pace with her. Pausing to get his breathing back on point, he bent over and closed his eyes. She twirled around to him and took her buds out.

"Brittany . . ." He said breathless, not knowing she could hear him. "Damn you. . ."

She giggled and he looked up at her. "See, if you had stayed in cheerleading with me, Santana and Quinn, you would have kept up."

"Do they?"

"No."

He raised a tired eyebrow.

"But you could have."

He stood up and shook his head with a small laugh. "No one can keep up with you Brittany."

Brittany giggled and then pointed down an alley opening. "Finn over there and he might need you."

Kurt looked down the alley and saw a crowd of camera surrounding a bright green porta-potie. Kurt crept through the alley and paused before the opening. The camera's snapping and flashing, people just screaming at the box. In a moment paused between questions and demands from the crowd, Kurt heard the voice of the person stuck inside. That person was Finn and Kurt couldn't help it but laugh to himself. There was beeping and suddenly a forklift was beside him. Brittany swung open the door and jumped out of it. Kurt looked at her as she patted the leather seat.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to save your brother right?" She patted the seat.

Kurt shook his head and laughed at that thought. "I can't ride in on a forklift! It's bad enough Finn is stuck in a porta - pottie." He turned back to the scene and thought for a moment. He really didn't want to divert the attention back onto him, the paparazzi were like a herd of piranhas. Yet Finn got stucked in a porta - pottie because of them. Kurt knew he didn't deserve it.

"I think this will still work." Brittany said pulling his attention back to the forklift.

"I'm not doing that!"

"But you got him into this."

He gave her a look but she just patted the seat.

"One way of getting some out of a desperate situation is doing something desperate."

Kurt stuck his tongue out as he climbed into the seat. "You just want to see this somewhere and say that you thought of it."

"Gotta do something to be better than you breaking and entering." Brittany said with a side glance away.

A man came up to them and quickly explained how it works. Something clicked in Kurt's head and he sneered at Brittany.

"I hate you."

"If you hate anyone it's Santana. You love me."

Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Now com'on. I want to be back by four. Sanatana and I have a dinner date." Brittany said with a sweet tone and smile.

Kurt was speechless and with ease moved towards the porta - pottie. The vehicle made a loud pitched beeping every couple of inches. The crowd instantly parted for him and watched as he placed the fork into the palate the pottie was sitting on. It made a loud zipping noise as it slid into the palate.

"HEY! HEY! I'M IN HERE" Finn yelled from within.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH AIN'T IT?" Kurt laughed loudly.

Finn's laughter came through clearly with glee. "Kurt! I knew it!"

"Whatever whatever." Kurt ignored the camera's capturing his smile as he maneuvered the pottie up the boardwalk and through a gate Brittany opened with the guy. Once they were in the backboard of the boardwalk, Kurt carefully placed the pottie down and let Finn get out. The first thing he did was pull Kurt out of the forklift and into a tight bearhug. Kurt laugh and tried to reciprocate with his hands pinned to his side.

"Guess you're glad to see me."

"You have no idea." He let Kurt go.

"You are so cute!" Brittany clapped and the two men looked at her.

"How did you even get here Brittany?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany clapped her hands together and leaned towards Finn. Finn's smile softened and became shy as he leaned on his heels.

"She was going to tell someone and I didn't want people to know what I was, you know.." Finn shrugged with his cheeks redding.

Kurt bowed his head and smiled at them. "Yeah."

They thanked the man who took the forklift from them and left. They walked down towards the exit closes to the car lot.

"So," Finn bumped. "We good Bro?"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll try."

Finn wrapped his arms around him and Brittany.

"That's all we wanted." She gleamed.  
Kurt wiggled his finger at her.

Finn squeezed him. "I missed you Kurt."

Kurt looked down at the ground to cover up the few tears that formed in his eyes. "I missed you too." Suddenly Brittany launched herself into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers while Finn joined in.

"I missed you all."

 ***Aww, Kurt! Hopefully this will stick with him when they go back to lima, because they will certainly need it. Sneak peak, next chapter is called Waking up, after the song Wake me up. (Noticeably the Boyce Avenue cover ) :) Huge chapter and the next one might be just as long, merby. I would love to know what you thought about this chapter. Like it? Don't like it? Tell me in a review. See you soon. (Check Bio for next update.)**


End file.
